


Prisoner In My Own Skin

by Ibrahil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Jim Gordon, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jim Gordon, F/M, Fist Fights, Light Bondage, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Parecía que mientras más se alejaba de lo conocido, su semblante iba cambiando, comenzaba a entender las consecuencias de sus acciones y a sopesar lo que de verdad iba a ocurrir. En el momento, se creyó inocente, lo grito, lo lloro a las personas que importaban, pero ahora entendía que él había jugado un papel muy incriminatorio en este caso. Tal vez no todo había sido su culpa, después de todo como su compañero de trabajo se lo había dicho, la locura no tiene razón.Jim Gordon va a prision gracias a un complot que buscaba alejarlo de Gotham, alli encuentra un monstruo que ha estado evitando desde que tuvo un desliz.





	1. LLEGADA A LA MONTAÑA SILENCIOSA

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribi hace como un año ya, pero nunca tuve tiempo de publicarlo, recientemente lo volvi a encontrar asi que aqui esta.

 

 

A través de la ventana del autobús podía ver los árboles, hace rato que habían abandonado los pasajes urbanos para entrar en esta área más rural de Bristol, el sabia su destino, todos en el autobús lo conocían también, no había mucho que pudieran hacer para evitarlo, aunque solo el fuera el único cuyas manos no estaban manchadas de la sangre de un hombre inocente. Aunque sangre derramada era aún un delito ante los ojos de cualquier juez, y últimamente todo el mundo se había convertido en verdugo, esperando a dictar sentencia sobre los más incautos.

 

Parecía que mientras más se alejaba de lo conocido, su semblante iba cambiando, comenzaba a entender las consecuencias de sus acciones y a sopesar lo que de verdad iba a ocurrir. En el momento, se creyó inocente, lo grito, lo lloro a las personas que importaban, pero ahora entendía que él había jugado un papel muy incriminatorio en este caso. Tal vez no todo había sido su culpa, después de todo como su compañero de trabajo se lo había dicho, la locura no tiene razón.

 

Había sido engañado, vilificado, toda su carrera arruinada por culpa de un hombre al que él había hecho daño y que había esperado largo tiempo para conseguir venganza. Lo había hecho muy bien, le daba eso al hombre que, guiado por la locura, había cometido un asesinato en su nombre. Él sabía quién había sido, pues solo había una persona capaz de acceder a evidencias pasadas y usar sus huellas para incriminarlo.

 

Ser policía nunca había sido fácil, pasabas años luchando por la justicia y siempre acababas envuelto en algo oscuro y retorcido. Pero no el, no James Gordon, él había sido el caballero blanco de Gotham por varios años ya, trabajando con la fuerza especial del GCPD que iban de condado en condado resolviendo crímenes, causando terror entre los mal vivientes y trayendo esperanzas a los habitantes de la enorme ciudad. Una lástima que con cada buena acción un enemigo nuevo aparecía, y esta vez se había enfrentado a un enemigo inesperado que había acabado con su futuro matrimonio, y con sus esperanzas. Tendría que servir quince años. Y ese era solo el lote inicial de años, porque aún faltaba su otra sentencia, y seguro le darían cadena perpetua por haber transgredido ficticiamente contra uno de sus compañeros.

 

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para procesar que Pewitt estaba muerto por culpa de alguien que había querido hacerle daño a él. De pronto sintió como una enorme migraña comenzaba a formarse, pues su inhabilidad de llorar seguía en pie. Se sostuvo de las sienes, pensando en que esta vez sí que la había hecho bien. Por primera vez iba a tener una familia, una esposa, un hijo, pero no, tenía que meter sus narices en donde no lo llamaban y esto es lo que obtenía.

 

La prisión de la montaña silenciosa, la prisión más violenta y aterradora y segura del estado, nadie salía nunca, si llegabas allí era para morir adentro, y todos en el autobús, incluso Jim Gordon lo sabía. Este era su veredicto.

 

La prisión se alzó de pronto entre los árboles, ubicada en una montaña llena de enormes pinos que se balanceaban ante el fuerte aire frío que le calo los huesos tan pronto puso un pie en el asfalto helado. No había más señal del próximo invierno que esta ventisca helada, asumía que no tendría mucha opción de distracción cuando el invierno real llegara.

 

Los guardias le abrieron paso a los nuevos reclutas ladrando ordenes de que mantuvieran la fila, la vista en el suelo y las manos donde pudieran verlas, no estaban esposados, ni de pies ni de manos, y James estaba seguro de que si hacían un movimiento en falso, un francotirador los pondría en su lugar.

 

Llegaron a un salón de recepción enorme, tan alto que parecía que estuvieran dentro de la montaña, los guiaron a un escritorio solitario en el medio de este donde había un hombre sentado, su rostro, como el de todos los guardias que había visto desde que el autobús negro los había recogido, estaba cubierto por un cubre cara negro y lentes de visión nocturna que no dejaban identificar quien era ese sujeto. Llevaba un fedora a diferencia de los cascos de protección que usaban los demás, y parecía ser bastante importante en el lugar.

 

El hombre los fue llamando uno por uno, asignándoles habitación por habitación. Cuando llego su turno, el hombre hizo una pausa al escuchar su nombre, le miro, o al menos eso creía Gordon que estaba haciendo, y sin abrir la única carpeta que tenía en la mesa, gesto que había hecho con los demás, le envió al bloque B—S.

 

James no supo a qué se refería con eso, pero pronto entendió que incluso en un lugar como este, la corrupción tenía sus garras puestas, moriría aquí, y tenía la sospecha que más pronto que tarde.

 

El guardia que lo acompaño al elevador marco su destino usando una tarjeta llave, fueron arriba, para alivio de Gordon, que pensaba que lo enviarían a algún área subterránea como sugería la S, pero fue recibido por un patio interior donde había guardias con enormes armas y prisioneros sentados alrededor de unas ocho o nueve mesas jugando ajedrez, bueno, al menos no había visto la sangre que Harvey Bullock, su antiguo compañero en el departamento le había advertido que vería. Lo hicieron caminar hasta uno de los pasillos protegidos por una reja. Las ventanas acristaladas le daban mucha luz al lugar, algo inusual para las prisiones, pero solo le valió un vistazo abajo para darse cuenta de que no había nada esperanzador en ese paisaje, solo un enorme risco tras la prisión que daba a un terreno escabroso y empedrado donde nada sobrevivía.

 

Se sintió desolado, y con esa sensación, entro a su habitación con una mueca, era una celda solitaria, donde tenía un cambio de ropa, un edredón gris, y una cama. Había un inodoro en la esquina con un lavamanos y una botella de agua en el suelo. Asumía que esta tranquilidad de los pasillos no podía ser normal, y tenía razón en tener miedo.

 

  — Hello, Jim. — Gordon sintió un escalofrío cuando se detuvo en el medio de su celda, no sabía si girar su cabeza o ignorar la voz aunque sabía que su segunda opción no le haría ningún bien. Pues el hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta de su celda, con los brazos engarzados entre las rejas era perseverante.

 

 Se giró para encontrarse con esos enormes ojos de párpados rojizos, esa palidez casi enfermiza que era reafirmada por las ojeras bajo los ojos y la mueca torcida de su boca. Lo que le llamó la atención del hombre es como tenía el pecho desnudo, cubierto de sangre, incluso la mano que engarzaba la reja estaba goteando sangre dentro de su celda. La expresión maniática de su rostro causaba más desasosiego en Jim que respiro hondo antes de responder.

 

  — Victor Zsasz. — como había podido olvidar que Zsasz estaba en Silent Hill, cuando había sido el quien lo había metido aquí. Aunque Zsasz no era exactamente la clase de persona que mereciera estar encerrada, no cuando el encierro solo servía para hacer que la locura creciera en un hombre así. Pero Zsasz había asesinado a siete policías corruptos por órdenes de Carmine Falcone, entre ellos el hijo de Nathaniel Barnes, el capitán del GCPD. Eso había sido difícil de ignorar, y Zsasz tampoco es que hubiera opuesto mucha resistencia.

 

Ese hombre prácticamente había extendido sus brazos hacía el, pidiendo ser arrestado, aunque quejándose de que en prisión no podría comer lo que quisiera. Carmine había contado con que lo enviarán a Blackgate, pero Barnes había refutado y lo había enviado aquí, quitándole toda esperanza de salir.

 

  — Te extrañaba. — Zsasz continuo, su mente pareció divagar unos segundos antes de que fijara su atención nuevamente en Jim. — Pedí que te trajeran aquí. Así te sentirías en familia, viendo rostros familiares. Es mi último deseo. Eso y un poco de acción mano a mano.

 

De todo lo que se registró en la cabeza de Jim, la frase “último deseo” fue lo que se quedó con él. No recordaba mucho las fechas, pero sabía que estaban cerca de la ejecución de Zsasz, eso trajo un vacío a su estómago.

 

  — No luzcas tan desolado, Jim. Me rompe el corazón. Yo mismo me metí en esto.

 

  Así como eso era verdad, también lo era que Jim había quedado muy mal ante Carmine Falcone, que sin dudarlo demasiado había enviado asesinos tras el que llevaban meses intentando matarlo por haberle arrebatado al hombre que era como un hijo para él. Víctor no era solo un perro de guerra, sino que era lo que un perro de guerra debía ser. Obediente, atento y lleno de ira, listo para destrozar a quien su amo le ordenara.

 

— Yo debí ser el que te llevara a BlackGate, le prometí eso a Carmine. – Al fin se consiguió la voz, pero no consiguió que palabras de aliento salieran de él, ¿Cómo podría estar pensando en buscar el confort de alguien más cuando el mismo estaba desamparado por dentro?

 

A Zsasz no pareció importarle, estiro su mano hacia Gordon, y este se acercó a él, más instinto y avidez por el toque de otro humano que porque quisiera estar cerca de Victor en estas condiciones. La mano llena de sangre se deslizo en una caricia suave de dedos por su mejilla, manchando de rojo su piel ligeramente tostada, con la sombra de barba asomando en su fachada usualmente correcta.

 

En su mente ocurrieran muchas cosas en los breves segundos en el que el asesino le miro, directamente a los ojos, un gesto que no pasaría desapercibido para alguien que conociera a Victor, esta era su técnica para atraparlo, era la razón por la cual sus víctimas recibían balazos frontales sin hacer demasiado, había algo hipnotizante en esos ojos negros que paralizaron al ex agente de la ley.

 

— No estás aquí para sentir culpa, despues de todo, un hombre que está a punto de morir merece vivir como un rey por unos minutos, ¿no es eso lo que tu amada ley predica? – Victor dejo caer su mano, dejándola colgada en la reja unos segundos antes de retirarse, el guardia a su espalda no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado en lo que Zsasz hacia o no, así que, a pesar de las circunstancias, la mano de Carmine alcanzaba este lugar. – Nos estamos viendo, Jim.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Gordon se despertó con el repiquetear de los tubos metálicos cuando el guardia de piso paso pegando su bastón contra estos, el sobresalto lo dejo vacío, sin poder recordar si había estado teniendo un sueño placido o una pesadilla, todo fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no hubo real descanso esa noche, aunque consiguió conciliar el sueño alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Ahora debían de ser las seis en punto, si el cronograma a un lado de su reja le decía algo.

 

Se cambió la ropa rápidamente, pues tenía solo quince minutos para prepararse e ir a desayunar, a las siete debía de estar fuera en el campo para la rutina matutina, de la cual no estaba muy seguro de que era, esta era una prisión famosa por los trabajos forzados, pero no veía ninguna cantera cercana a ellos, así que algún otro trabajo tedioso tenían que estar haciendo.

 

Cuando salió al pasillo, termino de acomodarse la camisa dentro del pantalón, y permitió que sus ojos vagaran por el pasillo, descubriendo que solo lo compartía con tres sujetos más, un hombre alto de aspecto aterrador, tenía un costado de la cara quemada, más adelante había un sujeto bastante delgado, casi la mitad de su propia masa muscular, y a su derecha solo estaba Victor Zsasz, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, no usaba el uniforme como él y como los otros tres, aunque mantenía una posición erguida, y le guiño un ojo cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba.

 

Avanzaron hasta el comedor, que estaba abarrotado, todos usaban el mismo uniforme que James, camisa de jean azul clara y pantalones claros, pero había una sección de celdas ubicadas dentro del comedor donde comían individualmente ya varios prisioneros que usaban las mismas ropas de Zsasz.

 

— Prisioneros de máxima seguridad. – el susurro de Zsasz lo sobresalto. – Te ponen ese uniforme despues de asesinar más de veinte presidiarios. – explico brevemente, antes de caminar a una de esas celdas, dejando a James sintiéndose solo, pero al mismo tiempo, curioso mientras contemplaba a los demás hombres encerrados en esas celdas, al lado de ellas, el balancear de caderas y de brazos de Zsasz parecía el de una colegiala.

 

De pronto sintió un miedo devastador en la boca de su estómago, él sabía que en todas las prisiones había asesinatos que los mismos guardias permitían, pero esas estadísticas eran de cero por ciento cuando Harvey le había presentado un esquema de Silent Hill, ¿acaso estas personas llevaban todos estos años mintiendo?

 

Recibió su desayuno, una tostada cubierta de gachas de avenas y un montón de broccoli cocido, sintió como su estómago de pronto extrañaba los desayunos grasientos de Bullock. Escogió una mesa que aún estaba medio vacía, sus ojos en Zsasz, hasta que se dio cuenta que las otras personas en la mesa se movían para dejarlo solo. Se preguntó a que se debía eso, pero no hizo preguntas, tenía hambre pese a lo poco apetitoso del desayuno.

 

Salieron al patio frontal y de allí fueron guiados cada uno a las tareas diarias, los que apenas llevaban allí menos de un mes fueron enviados a hacer la colada semanal, que consistía en uniformes y sabanas entre ensangrentadas y sudadas a tal punto que goteaban y hedían por toda la lavandería. Era un trabajo repetitivo y que le permitía pensar, algo que no quería hacer aun. Tenía muchas cosas que analizar, muchos errores que contemplar, malas decisiones y por supuesto, pensar en el hijo que nunca conocería, pues en Silent Hill no se permitían visitas, solo de abogados y de policías.

 

— Hey, psst… — James alzo su mirada, frente a él estaba un joven que recordaba de la academia, un patólogo que había ayudado al psicópata de Jerome Valeska a “revivir”, sintió repulsión al saber que estaba encerrado con un loco que robaba cadáveres. Pero el sujeto no parecía en lo mínimo impresionado que él estuviera así, solo lucia jovial, aunque sus ojos seguían yéndose a los guardias que hacían sus rondas. — ¿es verdad?

 

No quería caer en esta tontería, y mucho menos quisiera entablar una conversación con este idiota, pero no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer por los próximos cinco minutos hasta que una de las cinco secadoras se detuviera.

 

— ¿Qué es verdad? – su tono desinteresado no impresiono al sujeto.

 

— ¿Qué eres la perra de Zsasz? – dos cosas vinieron a la cabeza de Gordon en ese momento, repulsión por el uso de las palabras, y compresión por lo que había ocurrido esta mañana en la mesa de la comida, ahora sí que comprendía porque todos se habían alejado de él como si tuviera la plaga. — ¿entonces, es verdad?

 

Lo que vino a continuación fue como una compulsión, el enorme “NO” estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero la intuición de que si lo decía muchas cosas se podrían complicar, él no tenía esperanzas de salir de aquí, no creía que Harvey Bullock pudiera conseguir que revisaran el caso. Pero entonces, Zsasz tampoco estaría vivo por mucho tiempo, esta era su última semana, así que decir “Si” tampoco lo beneficiaria a largo plazo.

 

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? – respondió juntando toda la procacidad posible en su voz. El hombre frente a él se rio con diversión.

 

— ¿De verdad crees que lo vayan a ejecutar? Sería una lástima, da muy buenos espectáculos en la arena negra. – lo dijo ahora siendo el quien usaba el tono desinteresado, y joder, ¿de verdad tendría que conversar con este sujeto?

 

— ¿Qué arena negra?

 

— Ah, cierto, eres nuevo. Bueno, pronto lo sabrás, esta noche si no causas incidente en el día, te dejaran ir, si buscas pelea o no cumples tus deberes, te prohíben asistir. Aunque también puedes elegir ir a la biblioteca o a jugar ajedrez. Esos son básicamente todos los entretenimientos que hay. Pero el noventa por ciento de nosotros elije la arena negra. – James hizo nota mental de todo lo que decía el hombre, guardando toda esa información, sin duda le interesaría ir a esa arena negra, pero sospechaba que era la razón por la cual Zsasz había estado cubierto de sangre la noche anterior. Instintivamente, llevo su mano a su mejilla, recordando cómo había fregado la sangre con repugnancia en el pequeño lavabo la noche anterior.

 

Despues del almuerzo, carne sin sal, arroz y ensalada de brócoli, James fue guiado de nuevo a las lavanderías, esta vez para doblar y empaquetar las sabanas limpias en los carros indicados, despues de tres horas de dicha actividad, la tarea cambio a llevar las sabanas al almacenaje de cada sector, en su caso le toco ir al sector B, vio varias caras familiares,  rostros que se giraban hacia él, algunos llenos de odio, otros de resignación, pero todos tan desgastados como él se sentía por dentro.

 

Le permitieron regresar a su celda para usar el baño cuando acabo, se sentó en la cama, colocando su rostro en sus manos, sentía como le estaban temblando los muslos, y tenía un tic en la barbilla, el estrés de un día demasiado tranquilo lo confundía.

 

— ¿Vendrás a verme, Jim?

 

Gordon alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Zsasz, que nuevamente estaba apoyado en la reja de su celda, su expresión de niño bueno era una de las más curiosas que él había visto en sus años de experiencia, pues había tanta oscuridad en esos ojos que era difícil apreciar lo infantil de sus actitudes.

 

— ¿A dónde? – decidido jugar al estúpido, pero Zsasz solo le sonrió, casi con ternura.

 

— A la arena oscura, por supuesto, estoy seguro de que para esta hora debes de saber absolutamente todo lo que hay que saber de esta prisión. – se encogió de hombros, cambiando su peso de un pie a otra.

 

— No. Iré a la biblioteca. No soy bueno en ajedrez. – La expresión de Victor cambio, sus manos se cerraron en puños temblorosos y apretó los dientes mientras mantenía la sonrisa.

 

— Por favor. – apretó los dientes incluso más.

 

— No, Zsasz. Yo no…

 

— Te daré un buen espectáculo.

 

— Escucha, no soy Carmine, no me interesa. – Jim le dio la espalda entonces, recostándose en la cama, y esperando a que Zsasz se fuera, pero podía ver su sombra aun en la pared del fondo. – vete, Zsasz.

 

— No voy a rendirme, tú lo sabes. Soy incansable. Es una lástima que no quieras venir, de verdad es divertido. Te diría que participaras pero… no te veo asesinando gente con tus propias manos. – Zsasz le sonrió, aunque sus manos estaban temblando, si eso es lo que significaba el movimiento errático de su sombra en la pared. – vamos, Jim… vamos, ven a verme.

 

Pero James cerró sus ojos, esperando que Zsasz solo se fuera.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Se despertó al día siguiente más descansado, se había quedado dormido en su celda y el guardia no se había molestado en despertarlo, así que cuando se despertó en la mañana, estaba aún más desorientado que el día anterior, pero su cuerpo sentía que si había conseguido un respiro. Se apresuró a vestirse y a lavarse la cara, y se preguntó que tendría que hacer para conseguir una afeitada; luego recordó que no le interesaba su apariencia así que se olvidó de la barba que comenzaba a oscurecerse en su rostro.

 

Salió al pasillo, sus ojos por instinto buscando a Zsasz, pero este no apareció, ni cuando los mandaron a girar para avanzar, ni cuando estuvieron en el comedor; comenzó a sentir aprehensión cuando avanzo a una mesa donde solo estaba sentado un sujeto, la gente lo miraba, como si le estuvieran cazando, sensación que no había experimentado el día anterior. De pronto alguien lo sujeto del antebrazo y él se tensó, listo para la pelea.

 

— Hey, a nuestra mesa. – Él había visto a este sujeto antes, tenía un parche en el ojo y el cabello largo enmarañado, lo había visto en el bar del Pingüino y lo había visto al lado de Zsasz más de una vez, seguro había llegado aquí por recomendación de Barnes, ahora recordaba que Zsasz no había caído prisionero solo. Las Zsaszsettes habían sido cazadas como palomas y puestas en reformatorios despues de que Victor llegara a Silent Hill. – Victor no quiere que comas solo, pero que sepas que no nos gustan los policías.

 

Gordon miro a su alrededor, y sintió el temblor del agarre del hombre en su brazo. Era como si de pronto toda la habitación estuviera a la expectativa, ¿pero qué pasaría si él se negaba? ¿Lo matarían en ese instante? ¿Y si elegía sentarse con ellos querría decir que confirmaría sus sospechas de que era la perra de Victor Zsasz?

 

— A Victor le gustaría que estuvieras en un equipo. – El hombre agrego, esperando que Gordon entendiera que le estaba ofreciendo una mano amiga.

 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

— Charles, pero me llaman Charlie, solo mi mama me llama Charles. – la nostalgia en su voz se ganó la simpatía de Jim, que asintió con su cabeza, y al fin el agarre de Charlie se desvaneció.

 

Lo siguió a la mesa, donde había varios sujetos de procedencia dudosa que lo saludaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo.

 

— ¿Dónde está? – Jim pregunto sin tocar su bandeja de comida aun.

 

— Enfermería. – respondió un sujeto afroamericano que estaba frente a él.

 

— Anoche se lució en la arena, quince reos en una noche. – Charlie agrego con emoción, pero en su rostro había una expresión algo agria. – es más de lo que podía manejar, usualmente son siete, a veces diez. Pero quince…

 

— Parecía furioso. – agrego un sujeto con pinta de motorista, lamiendo de sus dedos la avena. – Lo apuñalaron treinta y dos veces para que pudiera caer.

 

— ¿Qué? – Gordon estaba horrorizado.

 

— Tranquilo, los pinchos aquí no son más de un centímetro, es como darte con un piquete, para Zsasz no es nada, está acostumbrado. – El hombre negro le dijo casi burlándose de él. – Soy Buzz, ¿tú eres Jim Gordon, no?

 

— Si. – Jim asintió, apreciando a las personas con las que estaba sentado, se dio cuenta de que había visto sus rostros en Gotham. Estas personas eran fieles a Zsasz, de eso estaba seguro, no solo era protección era algo más.

 

— ¿Crees que lo ejecuten esta vez?

 

— No creo, con las quince muertes de anoche se ha ganado quince días más.

 

— ¿A qué se refieren? – James decidió intervenir en la conversación, interrumpiendo a los hombres que le miraron curiosos de saber el porqué de la pregunta. — ¿ganas días en la arena?

 

— Si, seguro, por eso se inventó. A los que están vestidos de negro es porque están en tiempo prestado, son asesinos como todos aquí, pero ellos se han ganado sus días con sangre. – Buzz le respondió, algo asombrado de que Gordon no lo supiera. – pensé que como eras policía sabrías estas cosas.

 

— No realmente. – Jim sonrió, sintiéndose perdido. – ni siquiera sabía que había muertes dentro de la prisión.

 

— Si, traen a locos de Arkham, y si ellos ganan la pelea, entonces les dan una celda. Si pierden, bueno, si pierden es porque ya están muertos. – Charlie replico, terminando de comer.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido Zsasz en tiempo prestado?

 

— Ya casi tres años. Desde que entro lo sentenciaron al corredor de la muerte, tenía fecha ya puesta, pero tan pronto supo de la arena comenzó a acumular puntos, desde allí se ha detenido el conteo de sus días. Ha tenido que dejar de mutilarse por cada muerte, y se mutila por cada batalla ganada en la arena. – la admiración en las palabras de Buzz sorprenden a Jim, que mira a cada uno de los hombres antes de centrarse en su comida.

 

Hoy le asignan limpiar la cocina, es agradable, porque es el único lugar donde hay mujeres, y por lo que habla con otros presos como el, solo los que tienen una conducta impecable les dan este trabajo. Las cocineras comparten con ellos una tarta al mediodía y un pollo frito que tiene sabor. Comen lento y sin presiones, no hablan mucho, no hay casi nada de qué hablar aquí a menos que seas un erudito en ideologías o sepas algo de medicina, que es lo que comprueba de lo que tratan todos los libros esa noche en la biblioteca. Coge uno de “Entendiendo el miedo al comunismo”, y se sienta en un sofá nada cómodo, esta cuarenta paginas adentro cuando un guardia se pone de pie delante de él.

 

— De pie, ahora. Puedes llevarte el libro. – Jim se levanta, sujetando el libro contra su pecho.

 

Sin más palabra, es guiado por varios pasillos y luego un ascensor que los lleva hacia abajo, el corazón le late en las orejas y no puede escuchar muy bien, es cansino tener que reenfocar sus sentidos a cada rato. Recalibrar, empezar de nuevo, y para cuando ha alcanzado la serenidad, ya puede leer el letrero de la enfermería que parpadea en luz neón roja al final del pasillo.

 

Entran a un sitio muy parecido a un hospital, tiene varias camillas pero cada una está dentro de un cubículo de cristal a prueba de balas, la mayoría están llenas de reos que se quejan o caminan por el cubículo, aburridos, él es guiado hasta una de las últimas celdas, que tiene las cortinas corridas y es imposible ver dentro.

 

La llave a la celda se abre despues de que el guardia haga un gesto, y entonces el hombre se aparta, dejándole el paso libre a Jim, que no sabe si salir corriendo o entrar. Parece la típica escena de un engaño, pero al entrar, preparado para la muerte, solo ve a Victor Zsasz cruzado de piernas sobre la cama, sus ojos negros fijos en él, esperándolo.

 

— No viniste a verme anoche. – dice con reproche. – debí esperarlo de ti, eres terco. Siempre empecinado en hacer las cosas bien. Fue triste, yo te aprecio, Jim.

 

Gordon no tiene tiempo de salir, pues la puerta se cierra tras ello con un suave clic que le sobresalta.

 

— ¿Puedes hacer que me traigan aquí solo porque si?

 

— Por supuesto. Veras, cuando tienes un victoria tan contundente como la de anoche, te dan muchas cosas. Una tarta por ejemplo, o un trabajo en la cocina. – vuelve a sonreír como un niño cuando ve como la realización de la situación golpea a Gordon. Este hombre ha manipulado su día. – o te permiten sacar un libro de la biblioteca, un televisor, una colcha nueva y limpia, estar solo como una perra en tu salón de enfermería. – los ojos de Víctor resplandecen con malicia.

 

— ¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí? – ahora Gordon esta repentinamente furioso. – Jodete, Zsasz.

 

— Oh, pensé que lo había hecho bien esta vez, porque la otra vez te quejaste de que solo era sexo y… ya sabes, que yo no era romántico y eso, no como tu mujer, y que por eso solo seriamos una de esas noches locas, ¿no? Quería ser romántico, te di un día tranquilo, ¿no? Te di protección con los chicos, amena conversación para sacarte…

 

— ¡Detente! Solo detente… no quiero escuchar como mi día ha sido manipulado enteramente por ti, ¿a cambio de qué? ¡Te apuñalaron, mira tú pecho! – James coloco el libro en la cama y se acercó, su mano derecha tocando el pecho vendado de Zsasz.

 

— No duele.

 

— Eres demasiado resistente al dolor, pero debes saber que ser resistente al dolor no quiere decir que seas resistente a las heridas que lo causan. — Gordon aparto su mano, dejando que resbalara por el pecho de Zsasz antes de separarla de este, pero Víctor la capturo entre sus dedos antes de que pudiera alejarla demasiado.

 

  — Haz lo conmigo. — le pidió, apretando los dedos de Jim en su agarre nervioso. — Por favor.

 

  — Víctor Zsasz rogando por sexo, debe ser el final del mundo. — Jim meneo su cabeza, mirando a donde su mano se ponía rojiza por el fuerte agarre. — bien, todo el mundo cree que entre aquí para eso, así que... ¿quince días más?

 

  — No te preocupes, querido, cuidare de ti. — su tono condescendiente era tan típico de él que Jim dejo salir un suspiro. Algo de normalidad le traía este lugar, o mejor dicho, la situación, Zsasz y el y una cama.

 

Víctor tenía fama de ser un salvaje, sediento de sangre, un perro de guerra, pero Jim nunca lo había sentido así. Con el Víctor era suave, siempre empezaba besando su cuello, y de allí subía a su barbilla, persiguiendo sus labios solo cuando se cansaba de los jadeos de Jim y de sus temblores y estremecimientos. Para cuando se apoderaba de su boca, James estaba tan sediento de afecto que presionaba a Víctor a ser más apasionado en sus besos, mordiendo sus labios, lamiéndolos y volviéndolos a morder. Solo allí el asesino colocaba su mano en la nuca del policía, buscando controlarlo.

 

Pero controlar a Jim Gordon era un reto para cualquiera que lo intentara, no había verdadero potro indomable como Gordon, peleaba con dientes y puños, peleaba con palabras y razonamiento, y peleaba con su boca en la boca del asesino, sujetándolo el también del hombro mientras era atraído a la cama, a la cual le costó algo de trabajo subirse sin separarse.

 

Sobre la cama, se apartaron, Jim viendo las vendas de Zsasz llenarse de sangre.

 

— Tienes que dormir. — dijo, sentándose a un lado de Zsasz, que empezó a quejarse desatinado. — no, hablo en serio. Descansa. No me iré.

 

  — Eso no es justo. Estoy duro, sabes que me irritó mucho si... — estaba apretando los dientes de nuevo, señal de que su paciencia volvía a ser nuevamente una pajilla muy corta. —... Y yo necesito...

 

  — Cállate, recuéstate... — empujo a Zsasz del hombro, llevándolo a acostarse. Aunque Zsasz quisiera quejarse, se tranquilizó al ver que Gordon se acostaba a su lado. Dejo salir un gemido de gusto cuando Jim metió la mano en sus pantalones, sus dedos envolviendo su pene. — No tenses tu estómago, Víctor. — le advirtió, y el asesino tomo una respiración lenta, relajando sus músculos. — buen chico.

 

  — No abuses de mi confianza.

 

Hizo sonreír a Jim, que muy lentamente lo trajo a un orgasmo perezoso que hizo que el hombre se durmiera casi de inmediato, lo mismo para él, que sin sacar la mano de los pantalones de Zsasz se quedó rendido a su lado.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Se despertó con el olor a café, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco a una habitación iluminada, no era su casa, pero tampoco era su celda. No reconoció el sitio hasta que sintió una mano en su nuca y la superficie bajo su rostro moverse, se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Zsasz y su mano un estaba metida en los pantalones de este, con el semen seco pegado a los dedos, al menos Zsasz era tan suave en su pene como en su cabeza, pues en su cuerpo lampiño de verdad no crecía vello alguno. No era sorpresa que estuviera duro, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, Jim se levantó solo para inclinarse en la entrepierna del asesino, y bajar el pantalón para tomar el pene en su boca. Escucho su nombre ser llamado, pero no presto atención a ello, ni a nada más, pues solo se concentró en chupar ese pene que tanto le gustaba, su sabor único, su olor siempre impecable, incluso con el semen seco, el sabor era atrayente, lo que hacía que se babeara con facilidad sobre todo el tronco.

 

Él nunca había sido bueno chupando pollas, pero la de Víctor era especial, le gustaba, quería comerla casi siempre que la tenía al frente, joder, aún recuerda la primera vez que se la chupo, Víctor le apuntaba con un arma mientras que lo vigilaba bajo órdenes de Carmine para que no le jodiera cierto intercambio, y joder Víctor se había corrido dos veces en su garganta. Admirando el hecho de que el correcto policía tenía una debilidad peligrosa por el semen y su sabor.

 

Víctor no dura mucho, nunca lo hace con esa boca adicta a su polla, y se viene sobre la lengua del policía, sus bolas vaciando lo que han recargado por la noche. La situación le trae recuerdos de mamadas a primeras horas de la mañana como esta, alguna en el baño cuando  estaba sacudiendo su pene en el váter después de la primera evacuada de la mañana.  Incluso después de muchas bromas sobre su adicción a su pene, Gordon seguía chupándosela con las mismas ganas.

 

  — Tampoco hacía falta presumir. — Víctor jadea con fuerza tirándose en la cama de nuevo, su mano atrae a Jim a su cuerpo, abrazándole y luego besándole. —  amas mi pene.

 

  — Por favor, no vayas diciéndole eso a nadie. — Jim gruñe, cerrando sus ojos cuando siente un beso en su sien. — No quiero que ninguno de esos bastardos crea que soy una perra.

 

  — Nah, no tendría sentido, tu amas mi pene... Y solo el mío.

 

  — Si... ¿puedo regresar a mi celda ahora? — se sentó nuevamente en la cama, un reloj electrónico cerca de unos monitores le indicaba que no faltaba mucho para las siete, por lo que seguramente se perdería el desayuno.

 

  — El guardia te llevara a las seis con cuarenta y cinco, así que mejor te limpias las manos y la boca. — señalo a un lavabo cerca de los monitores y Jim se movió rápido, se había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior y además había dormido con los zapatos puesto.

 

  — Gracias. — tomo el libro, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con él.

 

En el comedor ya casi todos se habían ido a cumplir con sus deberes, aunque la mesa de Zsasz aún estaba ocupada por Charlie y Buzz, se sentó con ellos, y enseguida le preguntaron por Zsasz y su estado, no quiso saber cómo es que estaban enterados de que le había visto, pero considero que sentir vergüenza era ser bien descarado de su parte.

 

Darle dos orgasmos a Zsasz sin esperar nada a cambio se había sentido extraño, en especial considerando que lo había hecho después de recibir tantas ventajas. Eso le hizo cuestionarse la cantidad de gente que estaba enterada del favoritismo que estaba gozando. Hoy lo enviaron de nuevo a la cocina, solo que esta vez en lugar de Pie, hubo galletas y arándanos frescos. En la tarde, se pasó por la biblioteca, cogiendo otro libro para leer y sentándose en el suelo para hacerlo.

 

No recibió ninguna visita de algún guardia y cuando decidió regresar a su habitación, ya era de noche. El guardia lo ingreso en su celda y lo dejo solo con el libro que coloco en el suelo al lado de su cama. Había cerrado los ojos para descansarlos cuando una mano toco su cabello. Salto tan rápido de la cama que se mareo.

 

  — Tranquilo, tigre, solo soy yo. — Zsasz estaba radiante de haberlo asustado, algo que no le caía demasiado bien en el estómago. — Me siento mejor... ¿quieres venir a mi celda un momento? — el guardia detrás de él se movió de inmediato a abrir la celda de Jim, dejando a este sin habla, no le estaba dando opciones a elegir, ¿era eso?

 

  — Bien. — acepto a regañadientes, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de seguir a Zsasz.

 

La celda de Víctor era como la suya, solo que su colcha era más gruesa y era de color negro con flores blancas, tenía varias almohadas, el colchón parecía de resortes y no solo una espuma, había fotos de armas adornando las paredes, había una botella de leche junto a su botella de agua y una bolsa de caramelos abierta. Había una radio en una esquina, encendida en un relajante jazz que no llegaba a escucharse en el pasillo.

 

La cámara de seguridad de la celda había sido cubierta por un trapo negro, haciendo imposible que grabara algo allí adentro. Eso le hizo sentir más seguro cuando Víctor le abrazo por detrás y enseguida comenzó a desabotonar su camisa casi como un hombre desesperado, tanto así que estuvo jugando con sus pezones tan pronto su pecho quedo al descubierto. Causó pequeños temblores en el que se intensificaron cuando una mano de Víctor se posó en su pene y apretó.

 

  — Víctor. — susurro dejando que el hombre le desnudara a su antojo, dejándole sin ninguna prenda en pocos segundos. Pantalones en el suelo, zapatos a un lado, incluso sus calcetines habían sido apartados.

 

Zsasz lo sostuvo de esa forma por varios minutos, sus manos tocando sus hombros, sus bíceps y luego su pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas y luego tocando su abdomen plano y duró. Su pene fue masajeado de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que su ano era tocado, rodeado por dos dedos llenos de saliva que jugaron con el arrugado agujero.

 

  — No lo he hecho en bastante tiempo, Víctor. — le advirtió cuando Zsasz introdujo el primer dedo hasta el último nudillo, haciendo un movimiento circular que buscaba dilatar a Gordon. Era verdad, el último hombre que le había cogido había sido Harvey Dent hace un año, en su oficina después de un día lago de coqueteo. Había cedido solamente con él porque Dent era cuidadoso, atento, cariñoso, y era eso lo que había necesitado mientras él y Lee arreglaban sus asuntos. Casi no recordaba ya como se sentía pues aunque él no era exclusivamente dominante con Lee, tampoco había habido penetración anal en todo ese tiempo.

 

    — Mm, así me gusta, apretadito. — Víctor gimió en su oído, mordiendo su cuello con suavidad, sus dedos se remueven en el interior de James, que siente sus rodillas ceder bajo el placer que lo recorre.

 

Pronto se consigue en la cama, con la parte superior del cuerpo apoyada en la cama, y su parte inferior alzada sobre sus rodillas, su culo a disposición de Zsasz, que usando mucho lubricante y la poca paciencia que tiene, deja su entrada llena de lubricante, dilatándolo lo más rápido que puede, pero también haciendo uso de la delicadeza que sabe que Jim necesita.

 

El policía gime, y se retuerce, esperando a que nadie lo esté escuchando, a que no haya guardias haciendo rondas en ese pasillo, pues la vergüenza de permitir que Zsasz haga esto cuando no hay nada de privacidad para ambos es casi intolerable, incluso si no es más que las ganas que tiene de hacer esto, la última vez que estuvo íntimamente con alguien fue hace seis meses antes de entrar en BlackGate a esperar su juicio, así que ser ofrecido algo de sexo, de contacto, es casi una forma de romperlo.

 

La única razón por la que no llora cuando siente el suave miembro de Zsasz penetrarlo, es porque golpea su próstata al primer intento, y gimotea en lugar de llorar. Su boca abriéndose al mismo tiempo que su culo comienza a ser azotado por las caderas del asesino, que dejan sus nalgas rojizas.

 

— Umm… Victor, Victor, Victor… — mordió la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos, sus ojos rodando por el placer de ser follado, lento, pero sumamente duro. El maldito le había preparado muy bien, con paciencia que él sabía que no tenía, y usando lubricante, pero eso no impedía que su ano ardiera con el grosor de ese pene.

 

Estaba curvado en la dirección correcta, podía encontrar su próstata en segundos y eso es lo que más le gustaba de joder con Zsasz, su placer estaba garantizado, el asesino nunca se lo había negado; era bueno, aunque el sabia –despues de unas cuantas veces de estar en esta posición con Zsasz— que el asesino estaba más inclinado a sentir placer por un asesinato que teniendo sexo.

 

— Más duro… rápido… — ruega con la voz rota cuando el asesino lleva una mano a su polla y comienza a masajearla, desde la base a la punta, y luego rodeando el glande con el pulgar para entonces repetir el movimiento desde el inicio, se sincroniza tan bien, que está golpeando su próstata cuando acaricia el glande.

 

Se corre sobre las sabanas, temblando de pies a cabeza gracias a toda la frustración acumulada en su cuerpo siendo reemplazada por una inusitada sensación de goce que no se acaba tan fácilmente, pues es follado hasta que el cansancio impide que se mantenga despierto en los brazos del hombre que lo ha destruido solo para volverlo a construir.


	2. OCASO EN LA MONTAÑA SILENCIOSA

 

Seis meses en Silent Hill es muy diferente a pasar seis meses en BlackGate, la peligrosidad, el placer, la violencia y la tranquilidad son cosas que BlackGate no tenía. Aunque sus seis meses en BlackGate hubieran estado llenos de desolación y vacío, en Silent Hill donde pensó que esas emociones lo arroparía, resulto ser lo contrario. Aquí, es capaz de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque algunas noches tenga ataques de pánico al recordar las suaves patadas de un bebe que nunca conocerá contra su mano, y la luz apagarse en los ojos de Lee mientras se despedía de ella.

 

Esas noches dormía solo, esos días los pasaba solo, no hablaba con nadie y no socializaba, a veces ni siquiera comía, solo se concentraba en la tarea que lo colocaran, y regresaba a su celda para dormir, con la cabeza lejos de la reja, enrollado en una colcha roja que le resguardaba del frio mucho mejor que la que había tenido cuando había llegado.

 

Su celda ahora se sentía más acogedora, la cantidad de libros había crecido, y variaba de temas políticos y religiosos, ahora casi todas eran historias británicas de detective, tenía Poirot completo, y muchas novelas individuales de Agatha Christie, tenía clásicos como Sherlock Holmes y menos conocidos como los libros de Jonathan Kellerman, nunca había sido un fan de la lectura, pero no creía que correr en el patio todos los días fuera entretenimiento suficiente para su mente. Necesitaba mantenerse activo o se volvería loco, incluso había aprendido ajedrez con Charlie, el sujeto con el parche y el cabello negro que pertenecía a Victor. El sujeto era casi un profesional en eso, algo que no muchos podían jactarse.

 

Había aprendido a apreciar a los camaradas de Victor sin pensar en los crímenes atroces que hubieran cometido uno u otro. Estaba cansado, agotado, derrotado y humillado, poco quedaba del James Gordon que había sido alguna vez, no más caballero blanco, no más salvar a los indefensos. No se había metido en una pelea desde que había entrado aquí, no había mirado mal a nadie y había ignorado cada insulto que se lanzaba en su dirección.

 

En esos seis meses solo había visto a Harvey Bullock una vez, y le había pedido no volver, el detective no había podido traerle buenas noticias de ningún tipo y tan pronto había mencionado el nombre de su prometida, Jim había sentido como mil ladrillos habían caído sobre él. Lee no solo había desaparecido en el viento, sino que había perdido él bebe. En el año que llevaba en prisión no había sentido tantos deseos de llorar como ese día, e incluso así no lo había hecho del todo, solo había sentido inmensas ganas de venirse abajo, pero el solo había regresado a su celda; con la certeza de que nunca vería a Bullock de nuevo.

 

Se sentó en su celda, esperando a que Victor viniera a recogerlo, aparto las sabanas y se enrollo con ellas, hacía mucho frio, todos los prisioneros llevaban chaqueta en estos meses, la nieve se acumulaba en el patio así que casi todos estaban adentro estos días, él había salido a correr solo dos veces esa semana, el aire frio y cortante de la montaña le impedía respirar bien como para hacer ejercicio.

 

Tenía una pequeña radio en su celda en la que le gustaba escuchar noticias mientras leía el periódico que le traían todas las mañanas a su celda. Recordó que hoy había una noticia que le había llamado la atención, pero que no había podido leer en el almuerzo así que metió su mano en la chaqueta y extrajo el periódico.

 

Allí estaba, escondida en una esquina, una fiesta de compromiso. Sintió como su corazón se encogía al leer los nombres, sabía que había pasado un año desde la última vez que la había visto, pero llegar de inmediato a esto a una fiesta de compromiso cuando el aun usaba el anillo que hacia juego con el de ella era doloroso. Él no tenía ningún derecho a esperar nada de ella, no cuando no había estado allí para ayudarla a pasar el dolor de perder un hijo.

 

— ¿Jim? – salió de su turbación con algo de torpeza al cerrar el periódico como si escondiera algo, y dejándolo en la cama, se giró hacia Zsasz que le miraba con ambas cejas alzadas. — ¿Algo paso? – la forma en la que Zsasz formulo esa pregunta lo dejo inquieto, pensando en que tal vez el asesino ya sabía lo que acababa de leer en el periódico, pero decidió fingir demencia con el asunto y mirar a otro lado.

 

— Si, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo? – pregunto, sin querer usando el tono seductor que sabía haría a Zsasz retorcerse, y de hecho lo hizo, apretó los dientes, enseñándolos, tan blancos y alineados como un cementerio militar, y luego movió sus piernas, hasta el guardia detrás de él se removió algo incómodo. El hombre aunque Jim no podía ver su rostro, tenía la enorme sospecha de que siempre era el mismo; y aunque al inicio lo había dejado avergonzado la idea de tener sexo con alguien mirándolo, ahora poco le importaba cuando tenía a Zsasz entre las piernas, había aprendido a valorar lo que poseía con Zsasz.

 

— Un rapidito antes de la arena no estaría mal. – Zsasz le sonrió, como si supiera exactamente que hacer a continuación, el guardia se movió a abrir la celda de Jim, pero Victor solo alzo su mano. – Tú espera ahí. – señalo tras él, y luego miro a Gordon, que dejo salir un suspiro cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía esto.

 

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo antes de que Zsasz metiera su polla entre los barrotes, y su boca estuvo en esta antes de que el asesino pudiera prepararse para la boca hambrienta del antiguo detective. Los ojos de Jim se cerraron, despejo su mente de cualquier cosa que lo hubiera estado afligiendo hace unos minutos y se enfocó solamente en la tarea de chupar el pene de su hombre, de la única persona que conseguía en este excéntrico lugar sacarle del agujero que el empeñaba en cavar para asfixiarse.

 

El carnoso gustillo que dejaba el grueso pene de Victor Zsasz en su paladar se había convertido en una forma sencilla de lavarse su boca del mal sabor que su vida y sus decisiones habían dejado atrás, chupar esa polla era sencillo, aunque requería de esfuerzo, a través de los barrotes no podía abarcarla toda con su boca, así que uso su mano para sostenerla mientras se enfocaba en la punta.

 

Cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron, mirando arriba a Zsasz, contemplo los ojos negros del homicida que seguramente no habían dejado de verlo mientras el perdía los estribos con ese pene, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, y luego la mano de Zsasz en su cabeza, despeinando su cabello. Ese fue su gesto de voy a correrme, así que sonrió, sacando el pene de su boca.

 

— No, maldito, devuelvo a tu boca… — la voz de Victor tenía una aspereza inusual en ella, que solo lo hacía más sexy a los ojos y oídos de Jim Gordon.

 

— Por más que quiera chuparte toda la leche que tienes en tus bolas ahora mismo, ¿no crees que este sería un premio más apropiado para un ganador? – Le pregunto, mirándolo sujetar los barrotes de la celda con fiereza. Quería golpear algo, probablemente dispararle, pero en su lugar, el asesino consiguió recuperar la compostura y mirarle.

 

— Termina lo que empezaste. – la amenaza no fue lo que hizo que Jim se inclinara a chuparlo de nuevo, si no lo caliente que era ver a Victor así de furioso.

 

Trago hasta la última gota del semen del asesino, dándole vueltas al viscoso liquido en su lengua incluso cuando ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia donde se escondía la arena negra, el sabor de Victor le hacía desentenderse de la situación; este era un viaje que había estado evadiendo por seis meses ya, pero hoy parecía ser el día al fin en que vería ese lugar del que todos hablaban.

 

Victor le dejo con Charlie tan pronto llegaron a una especie de coliseo que se alzaba en el centro de la prisión, parecía mentira que este sitio estuviera oculto aquí y él nunca lo hubiera visto. Charlie le dijo que se limpiara la boca, y le tendió un trozo de papel de baño, que con una risa avergonzada, James uso para limpiarse el semen que había quedado en su barbilla.

 

Se sentaron junto a Buzz y Matador, en la fila superior, según ellos, era el mejor sitio, pues si se presentaba una emergencia serían los primeros en salir, él no tenía idea de a qué se refería con eso, pero le preocupo estar tan lejos de Victor que ya había salido al centro del campo de batalla, estirando sus piernas y brazos mientras ya el ambiente comenzaba a caldearse.

 

— No creo que vaya a gustarte. – Charlie le indico, seguramente en los seis meses que llevaban siendo compañeros, este había aprendido que Jim no era un fan de las injusticias y los asesinatos, ambas cosas que se cometerían aquí esta noche. – Pero al menos intenta animarlo. – señalo a Zsasz, que era anunciado por una voz mecánica masculina.

 

Todo esto se le hacía de lo más ridículo, ¿Por qué había aceptado venir? Zsasz llevaba años sobreviviendo a esto, y ahora él estaba aquí, ¿Qué si le daba mala suerte? Se froto la frente, mirando al primer contendiente, un hombre alto y flaco con el uniforme de Arkham, tenía un cuchillo en las manos y estaba más asustado que Zsasz que solo tenía su suéter negro y pantalones negros largos sin ningún arma oculta.

 

Sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara, pero fue incapaz de cerrar sus ojos cuando vio el cuchillo que el hombre aun sostenía, ir a parar a su cuello. La sangre hizo encrespar a la multitud, que grito de emoción, y golpeo las tribunas. El líquido rojo se esparció por el pecho de Zsasz que se retiró el suéter, dejándolo caer a un lado.

 

El hombre agonizante fue atraído por un par de guardias y entonces el siguiente contendiente fue lanzado en el ring. Esta vez, James aparto la mirada cuando escucho el crujir del cuello del jovencito entre las manos de Zsasz. Sintió como le temblaba la barbilla, y antes de que saliera el tercero, se estaba levantando para irse.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Charlie esta frente a él, comiéndose una galleta de chispas de chocolate que Jim ha robado de la cocina para él, cuando el primer estornudo sale de él. El ex policía le mira con una ceja alzada y este se encoge de hombros. El clima ha estado empeorando y empeorando cada vez más, todos están cerca de la calefacción aquí en la biblioteca, y es normal, porque las temperaturas han llegado a diez grados y se han presentado muchos casos de dedos congelados por la noche.

 

— Vas a enfermar, deberías ir a la enfermería a por tu vacuna, y lo sabes. – James le regaña, a todos los reos los han vacunado esta semana, pero ha habido ciertas excepciones como Charlie, que le tiene una enorme fobia a las agujas y las evita a toda costa. Casi llora cuando descubrió que su compañero de celda había dejado una inyectadora con heroína liquida en el lavabo. – Yo iré contigo. – le ofrece, pero ya Charlie se ha puesto azorado de la sola mención de ir a por una vacuna. – vamos.

 

— Lo pensare. – dice, poniéndose de pie para retirarse. James suspira, quedándose solo en la biblioteca, no tiene a ninguno de sus compañeros usuales y no le preocupa. Hoy ha tenido que palear nieve, y el ruido de las palas, los gritos de los guardias instándoles a apurarse y los gemidos de sus compañeros de prisión por el frio lo han dejado algo aturdido. Necesita el silencio, la calidez, y no recibir otro golpe de un maldito bastón metálico en las piernas.

 

Tenía al menos media hora para relajarse aquí antes de irse a la cama a dormir. Hace días que dormía solo, la experiencia en la arena negra había ido exactamente como pensó que iría, se sentía enfermo, mareado, disgustado y enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado que ese mundo cobrara fuerza en la realidad. Ahora se sentía perturbado de estar en su celda, de disfrutar de su colcha suave y que le resguardaba del frio, de la suavidad  de su colchón, de que pudiera tener cualquier cosa que quisiera para beber.

 

Y Zsasz… No había podido ver a Zsasz a los ojos en toda esa semana que llevaba alejado de él. Cada vez que lo veía en el comedor, se llevaba a Charlie al otro lado del comedor, el hombre de pelo largo era el único con el que había podido hablar despues de lo ocurrido. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zsasz se cansara de darle espacio. El hombre no era conocido por su paciencia, más si por su perseverancia.

 

Escucho varias sillas ser arrastrada y alzo los ojos del libro de Leyes a donde había venido el ruido, vio al menos seis hombres acercarse a él y de inmediato lo sintió. El peligro, esa sensación instintiva de que estaba en el más inminente peligro lo hizo poner el libro en la mesa y ponerse de pie.

 

— Al fin solo.

 

Dwight Hollard, el mismo maldito que se había puesto el rostro de Jerome Valeska, enloquecido por su ferviente amor hacia ese monstruo, ahora estaba allí frente a él, se preguntó cómo es que había podido salvarle la vida a una basura como esta, Harvey había tenido razón, a veces era simplemente mejor dejarlos morir.

 

Como esta basura, él había salvado a muchos otros, esperando que la justicia hiciera de las suyas, pero aquí estaba frente a Hollard, el primer hombre que le había hablado al llegar aquí era casi una coincidencia que lo viera justo despues de enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de la arena oscura.

 

— ¿Qué? Si necesitabas hablar conmigo podías haberlo hecho en cualquier momento. – intento actuar desinteresado, sin mover demasiado sus ojos de Dwight, aunque estuviera analizando sus alrededores. Tenía que buscar una salida o encarar la pelea. Si hacia lo primero, seguro que sería el hazmerreír de muchos, pero si hacia lo segundo nada le garantizaba que saldría con vida de ello.

 

— No creo que Zsasz apreciaría que yo hablara con su niño bonito. Estos seis meses no has hecho más que subir peldaño tras peldaño, y aun así tienes el descaro de insultarnos marchándote de la arena oscura como si te diera asco… ¿Qué? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a ser superior a nosotros solo porque fuiste policía?

 

Si había alguna lógica en ese discurso, Jim no perdió su tiempo e intentar comprender lo que alguien como Hollard intentaba decir. Lanzo el primer puñetazo, atinando la cara del matón más cercano, sintió un golpe en su costado y lanzo una patada para deshacerse del segundo que cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra la mesa, los guardias de inmediato comenzaron a gritar que se detuvieran.

 

James no perdió tiempo, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina de una pelea? Lanzo otra patada esta vez contra Dwight y consiguió mandarlo al suelo, pero el cuarto matón ataco, y antes de que el pudiera hacer nada, sintió su carne ser atravesada por un objeto punzante, eso no lo detuvo. Emulo la técnica de Zsasz que había visto en acción en la arena y sujeto al hombre del cuello, girando su cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

 

No pudo celebrar la victoria por mucho tiempo, pues recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo caer de rodillas, todo su cuerpo convulsionándose y cayendo. Perdió la conciencia tan pronto toco el suelo, la sangre brotando de su cuerpo y haciendo un pequeño charco cerca de su costado.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

El ambiente en Silent Hill no es el mejor tres horas despues del ataque a James Gordon, el rumor se ha esparcido como fuego con gasolina por toda la prisión, y ahora todos saben que el hombre dorado de Zsasz está en la enfermería. No hay nadie que no esté enterado del suceso, los guardias lo saben, el personal lo sabe, los reos todos lo saben, y toda la prisión cae en un silencioso pasmoso cuando la alta figura de Zsasz comienza a pasearse por el pasillo, sus ojos negros van de un guardia a otro, como si pudiera ver a través de las gafas oscuras, buscando desesperadamente un culpable sobre el que poner la sentencia que esta con tantas ganas de ejercer.

 

El guardia que lo lleva a la enfermería está temblando, incluso si es el quien tiene un rifle de asalto un SIG—SG 540, pues en cualquier momento el impredecible hombre delante de él puede girarse y romperle el cuello. Toda la prisión está en una tensa espera, y en la enfermería se siente un aura pesada cuando Zsasz penetra el interior de esta, sus ojos yéndose a los heridos, registrando sus rostros, buscando familiaridad en ellos, hasta que da con James Gordon, la camisa levantada y un doctor alto y rubio examinando la herida mientras le sonríe al ex policía.

 

Están hablando de algo que Zsasz no llega a enterarse, pues interrumpe la charla con su presencia, el silencio es inmediato, el doctor vuelve a vendar la herida despues de comprobar que está cerrada gracias a los puntos, y se retira con un breve gesto de adiós.

 

— Eso fue grosero. – Le dice a Zsasz sin girarse a mirarlo, el policía no parece estar de buen humor. Probablemente la descarga eléctrica lo ha dejado aturdido.

 

— ¿Quién te apuñalo? – Zsasz ignora las palabras del detective, aunque consigue que es difícil hacerlo, quiere decirle que nadie tiene derecho a hacer cosas con Jim Gordon sin que él lo apruebe, pero oh, eso abriría tantas puertas al infierno que serían difíciles de cerrar.

 

— No es tu problema, a menos, solo quieras llegar a esa persona porque tu vida corre peligro. – es amargo decir esas cosas, pero James ha entendido muy bien su posición aquí. Se siente desagradable pensar que Zsasz quiera asesinar a alguien solo porque su posición en la prisión este colgando de un hilo –hilo que ha probado ser muy grueso en muchas ocasiones.

                                                                                                                                           

— ¿Quién te apuñalo? – repetir la pregunta no hará que Gordon la conteste.

 

— Vete, Zsasz. Ahora. No quiero verte. No quiero hablar contigo. – sostiene su rostro entre sus manos.

 

— Quiero que respondas a mi pregunta. – avanza, contra todo pronóstico, avanza, no le tiene miedo a Jim Gordon, pero es consciente de que Jim Gordon no le tiene miedo a él tampoco.

 

— Dije que no. – Jim se gira hacia él, su rostro esta tenso, los labios apretados en una fina línea, los puños apretados. – Necesitas irte ahora.

 

— ¡Quiero ese nombre! – Su grito hace que todos en la enfermería salten, los ojos de Jim no se apartan de esa mirada asesina, de ese cuerpo que tiembla de cólera. — ¡Dame el nombre!

 

Jim lo golpea, un derechazo a la mandíbula, es satisfactorio verlo tambalearse, pero lo que de verdad lo desagravia es como recibe uno de vuelta, tan fuerte que lo deja viendo blanco. Antes podía dejar inconsciente a Zsasz con un culatazo de su pistola, pero Zsasz ha estado tres años entrenándose en peleas mano a mano, con hombres que van a morir, ya no están al mismo nivel.

 

Pelea de vuelta, atina dos o tres puñetazos, Zsasz lo golpea en los hombros, las piernas, la cara, lo deja pelear, lo deja continuar, hasta que se cansa de lo irritable que lo pone Jim y como no puede tomar la decisión final de solo matarlo y acabar con esto.

 

Sujeta entonces el costado herido de Jim, y entierra su pulgar en la herida, causa un gemido de dolor de Jim, que le golpea el pecho en un vano intento de quitárselo de encima. Puede sentir la sangre derramándose por su mano mientras lo arrincona contra el cristal, escuchándolo sollozar sin lágrimas, solo dolor.

 

— El nombre, Jim. – le pide, sabiendo que si no obtiene respuesta ahora, no lo hará nunca.

 

— Jodete. – Jim escupe, todo su cuerpo temblando del dolor. – Jodete, Victor.

 

Zsasz le sujeta de la barbilla, apretándola hasta que los labios de Jim se fruncen, se inclina hacia él y le besa, su pulgar penetrando la herida a través del vendaje hasta que siente como el cuerpo de Jim queda laxo en sus brazos. Lo sostiene con un brazo por debajo de la axila y con la otra mano lo toma de las rodillas para alzarlo y colocarlo sobre la cama. James totalmente desmayado.

 

— Trae al doctor. – le dice al guardia, llevando su pulgar ensangrentado a su boca y chupando la sangre de Jim. – Asegúrate de que lo cuiden bien.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

La arena negra esta noche literalmente se baña de sangre, esta inunda todo el suelo del ring donde Zsasz se ha resbalado un par de veces, haciendo más divertida la pelea para los espectadores que sin duda han completado sus expectativas de lo que esperaban de Victor Zsasz esta noche, un hombre salvaje y herido, buscando venganza para lo que le han quitado.

 

No muchos están enterados de lo que ha ocurrido en la enfermería, pero Charlie es uno de ellos, y se muerde las uñas preocupado por su destino y por el de Jim, sabe por la mirada amenazante de Victor cuando ha entrado en la arena y le ha buscado a él, que le culpa por lo que le ha ocurrido a Gordon, que honestamente, no estaba tan mal hasta que Zsasz le ha jodido la herida.

 

No ha tenido oportunidad alguna de irlo a visitar, y sabe que solo podrá hacerlo con el permiso de Zsasz, quien lo matara como se atreva a solicitar eso. Por la violencia que está usando en la arena, no cree que acercarse a él sea lo más sabio. Tendrá que esperar a que Jim salga para poder disculparse por haberlo dejado solo. Lo cierto es que debió irse a vacunar.

 

Zsasz establece un nuevo record esa noche, veinticinco muertes antes de un guardia le dispare una descarga que lo deja desmayado entre tanta sangre. Solo recupera la conciencia cuando siente el chorro de agua a presión darle en el pecho; esta desnudo en las duchas, siendo bañado por un par de guardias, Saul, quien siempre lo sigue, y Randy, que es el que posee la lista de sus peticiones.

 

Se pone de pie para que el chorro lave bien la sangre en su cuerpo, girándose poco a poco para sacar todo, esto no es una tortura para él, lo disfruta, y lo necesita, necesita calmar su cuerpo que no deja de pedir más y más.

 

— ¿Qué vas a querer esta vez, Zsasz?

 

— Quiero los nombres.

 

— Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, ¿no? – Randy tiene el descaro de reírse mientras anota la petición de Zsasz. – Da igual, es una escoria. No tiene importancia, es el sujeto al que sirve al que no puedes matar aun.

 

— ¿Y por qué no? – cuestiona, recibiendo una toalla en la cara cuando el chorro es cerrado.

 

— Porque… será una interesante atracción. – Saul le dice, lanzando la manguera al suelo y yendo a por su rifle SIG—SG 540. – y tú sabes que eso es lo que le gusta a la gente de aquí.

 

— ¿Qué más quieres? – Randy pregunto, atento a cada movimiento de Zsasz que secaba todo su cuerpo desnudo ante ellos.

 

— El mejor doctor para Gordon. Dos almohadas nuevas. Medicamentos para el dolor. Y quiero un cuchillo por un día. ¿Hice un espectáculo no? Merezco un cuchillo. – sus manos tiemblan, es un espasmo de la ira aun recorriendo su cuerpo. – más leche, y jugo de arándanos para Jim. El ama eso.

 

— ¿Galletas? – Randy pregunto, acostumbrado a las peticiones de Zsasz en estos tres años.

 

— No, deja que consiga sus galletas en otro lado. No merece galletas esta vez. Es un maldito. – se queja, acercándose a su ropa que esta apilada en una esquina junto a sus botas gruesas militares. Comienza a vestirse sin preocuparse de su desnudez, estos hombres lo han visto desnudo un millón de veces.

 

— Eres uno raro. En fin, como tú digas, Zsasz. – Randy se ríe, al igual que Saul, aunque este lo hace con su desliz de nerviosismo. – Como sea, no hagas lo que hiciste hoy de nuevo, ¿quieres? Es entretenido y todo, pero ahora estaremos hasta el viernes sin ninguna carroña para matar, tendremos que montar un espectáculo de circo o algo para poder mantener las cosas interesantes, con este maldito frio nadie puede quemar energías más que contigo, y ahora no tendremos ni eso. No es justo con los hombres.

 

— Consigue mi maldito cuchillo, Randy y me contendré la próxima vez con la basura que traigas. Es tu maldita culpa por no cuidar de el cómo te lo pedí. – Se acercó a Randy, sus hombros tensos cuando llego frente a él.

 

Al día siguiente, todos han despertado con la emoción de ver a Zsasz la noche anterior aun fresca en sus cabezas, incluso aquellos que saben que el asesino va a darles cacería están emocionados. Todos llegan al comedor con renovada energía, y los guardias están ansiosos, no saben si ocurrirá un motín o algo peor ocurrirá. No saben que es lo que está por caer.

 

Nadie espera que ocurra demasiado, despues de todo los guardias no lo permitirían, ¿cierto? Ellos no dejarían que una muerte ocurriera así, el castigo a eso sería la muerte en la arena oscura, pero, ¿acaso Zsasz no ha demostrado ser inexpugnable? El hombre ha sido indestructible por tres años, no hay reo que haya durado más que él, y que lo disfrute, es un show Man despues de todo. Le fascina el espectáculo, está hecho para él.

 

Cuando entra en el comedor a las siete de la mañana, Saul, su guardia acompañante se queda de pie delante de puerta de entrada y no lo acompaña como es usual. Zsasz hace su espectáculo, camina mirando a todos a los ojos, se da la vuelta una cuantas veces, hasta que llega a la mesa de sus hombres, aparta a Buzz con las manos y se sube en la banca y luego a la mesa, donde se asegura que todos le estén mirando.

 

El cuchillo en sus manos centellea con un brillo metálico, y cuando lo levanta en el aire, la señal se hace evidente. Todos los guardias presentes se dan la vuelta, y la presión recae sobre una sola mesa que es donde Zsasz fija sus ojos.

 

La sonrisa macabra en sus labios hace que Dwight Hollard se ponga de pie de un salto, buscando correr y tropezando con la banca, yéndose de bruces contra el suelo. Se pone de pie con torpeza, arrastrándose unos centímetros por el suelo, pero su corrida es detenida por los sujetos en la otra mesa, que se levantan cortándole el paso.

 

Todas las mesas que lo rodean le cortan el paso a Dwight y a sus secuaces.

 

Zsasz se mueve con delicadeza, baja de la mesa y camina hasta allí, sus ojos nunca dejan los aterrados de Hollard, que se arrodilla, diciendo algo, Zsasz lo contempla unos segundos cuando llega frente a él. Recuerda las palabras de Randy, el sonido de la voz, de la advertencia.

 

Se ríe un poco, unos segundos o minutos, no lo sabe. Solo registra la sangre de aquel que apuñalo a Jim Gordon caer sobre sus zapatos cuando le corta la garganta. Un zarpazo directo y rápido que nadie ha logrado ver.

 

El hombre cae sobre sus rodillas y se va hacia adelante, para entonces ya Zsasz está siendo acompañado por Saul a su celda para comer.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

— Hey… — Jim alza su mirada de la mesa de ajedrez, está jugando con el viejo McCormick, el sujeto es tan ciego como su abuela lo fue alguna vez, pero conoce sus piezas muy bien. Sus ojos cerúleos se encuentran con el único ojo de Charlie, que parece deshonrado de estar frente a él.

 

— ¿Por qué tan asustado? – Jim le sonríe, es vergonzoso ver como el otro hombre suspira de alivio. – No te culpo, Charlie, pese a lo que Zsasz te haya dicho, no te culpo. – le asegura, invitándole a sentarse en el suelo junto a ellos para hablar, una vez empezado un juego con el viejo solo hay dos opciones, o terminas, o esperas que este caiga dormido. – Si hubieras estado allí el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

 

— Tal vez… eran seis contra uno. – Charlie dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo? – Jim, observaba el tablero, planeando su siguiente jugada contra el viejo, tenía que concentrarse o perdería su turno. – todo el mundo cree que la puta de Zsasz fue apuñalada, pero yo gane esa pelea, los tumbe a todos, yo gane. Sin asesinar a nadie, Charlie.

 

— Eso fue lo que yo le dije… — Charlie le mira, casi con timidez. – eso le dije a Victor, que tu habías ganado esa batalla. Y él dijo que si tú aun querías jugar a ser amigos conmigo, entonces debería venir a hablarte.

 

— ¿Le dijiste a Zsasz que gane esa batalla? – Jim le miro como si no le creyera, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era difícil razonar con Zsasz.

 

— Si, yo le dije. El no… él no quería pensarlo así. Le enfada mucho cuando se meten con algo que es suyo. Yo soy el novio de una de sus chicas, o lo era. Por eso me involucre con él, yo trabajaba para Falcone, pero le debo a Zsasz muchas cosas.

 

— Lo haces. Yo también. Sin él, me hubiera hundido aquí. No que tenga nada por lo que vivir. – Gordon alzo su mirada al viejo, que roncaba felizmente en su silla y ambos tomaron eso como su señal para levantarse. Jim tenía un bastón que uso para levantarse, el daño en su costado no se había curado, aún era demasiado pronto para hablar de eso, solo habían pasado tres míseros días; no debería estar fuera de la enfermería, pero tampoco quería permanecer allí más tiempo encerrado. — ¿Dónde está Zsasz? Ahora que la arena oscura está cerrada, ¿Qué ha hecho estos días?

 

— Tú sabes, lo que hacía antes de que tú llegaras. Se sienta a escuchar la radio. Sale al patio… vegeta la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

Se dirigen a la biblioteca, pasando por los pasillos llenos de guardias. La prisión esta en silencio, el frio hace que todos se recojan temprano, y hay pocos en las áreas comunes. Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, en la biblioteca se consiguen no solo a Buzz, sino a Victor sentado en la mesa donde ellos dos leen. Charlie se detiene, pero Jim camina hacia Victor que se pone de pie.

 

— Dilo. – Jim dice. – Dilo en voz alta. Yo gane esa pelea.

 

— Tu ganaste esa batalla, Jim.

 

— Ahora discúlpate por el hombre que mataste.

 

— No.

 

— Bien. – James lo rodea, dirigiéndose a la mesa vacía tras esta. – Charlie. – llama al hombre que ve a Zsasz brevemente antes de seguirlo.

 

Victor solo sonríe, alzando sus ojos al techo en un gesto exasperado.

 

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Es inevitable, Jim. Tienes que reconocer tu nueva realidad. Abrazarla. Este es quien eres ahora. – Le dice sin girarse a mirarlo, sabiendo muy bien que Gordon lo está escuchando. No tiene que mirarlo, y a Jim le gustaría que lo hiciera, pero Zsasz sale de la biblioteca antes de que él consiga las palabras correctas para mandarlo a la mierda.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Las actividades de la Arena Oscura se retoman un Lunes por la noche, no son exactamente bienvenidas, ya que el frio ha descendido aún más, así que no mucha gente asiste, Victor Zsasz prefiere quedarse entre las piernas de Jim Gordon esa noche, follandoselo rápido y furioso, abriendo la herida de su costado, mientras el ex policía le muerde el hombro con ímpetu para evitar los quejidos de dolor y de placer mientras es cogido en su cama.

 

— Maldito monstruo. – Gruñe cuando Zsasz lo sujeta de la nuca y comienza a asfixiarlo, aprieta los dientes cuando sus piernas se abren aún más por instinto, recibiendo la gruesa polla contra su próstata como un ungüento para todas sus lesiones. Las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, su cuerpo fuera de su control grita de gusto ante la violencia de la cogida.

 

— Mira toda esa sangre… — Zsasz murmura, la mano que sostiene las caderas de Jim ahora se levanta para quitar el parche de gasas de la herida que sangra profusamente sobre las sabanas. — ¿Qué tal si mezclamos eso con tu leche, G? – Se ríe, y Gordon llora, sujetándose de los bíceps del hombre, mientras se deja ir, su pene disparando chorros de semen sobre su abdomen manchado de sangre.

 

—…mi… cara… — gime, dejando caer sus extremidades en la cama.

 

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes. – sale del cuerpo de Jim, subiéndose a los hombros de este y se masturba solo unos segundos antes de derramarse sobre el atractivo rostro del ex detective. El semen mancha todo, sus pestañas quedan mojadas, sus labios quedan blancos, pero deja salir la mayor parte de este sobre la lengua expuesta del hombre que traga tan pronto ha terminado.

 

Zsasz se sienta en el suelo despues de eso, escuchando a Gordon sisear unos quince minutos despues.

 

— Si sigues abriéndome la maldita herida cada vez que vayas a cogerme voy a morirme uno de estos días. Ahora trae la aguja para que me cosas, maldito monstruo.  – se quejó, sentándose en la cama. – Joder, como duele…

 

— ¿puedo cosértela mientras te jodo de nuevo? – Zsasz le pregunto mientras traía el botiquín que tenía residencia permanente en la celda de Gordon. Este le miro como si le hubiera salido un tentáculo de la espalda, pero cuando Victor se giró hacia él, solo pudo ver su pene aun duro.

 

— ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan duro? Acabas de venirte sobre mi rostro. – se quejó, reculando en la cama hasta apoyar su espalda en la almohada. – ven aquí. – Victor le introdujo su pene esta vez con delicadeza, la entrada de Jim estaba abierta y aun palpitaba, pero se aferró a él tan pronto estuvo enterrado hasta los testículos. – oh dios, cógeme… — jadeo, sujetándose de los hombros de Victor que embistió varias veces antes de detenerse. – mierda… esto se vuelve cada vez más peligroso contigo… Victor.

 

— ¿Si? Bueno… me encantas… — Victor cubre la herida con la gasa usada, apretando su mano mientras busca los instrumentos para coserle. Duele como siempre, pero Jim en lugar de concentrarse en la aguja entrar y salir de su piel, sujeta a Zsasz de los glúteos, moviéndose el hacia ese pene que le quita toda la razón.

 

Esta vez deja que se corra dentro de su cuerpo que queda no solo lleno de sangre, sino de semen que chorrea de su entrada al colchón. Toma la píldora para el dolor y se queda dormido antes de que Zsasz salga de su celda.

 

Es una buena noche…

 

…aunque no tan buena mañana.

 

Gordon se pone de pie con un tambaleo, son las cinco y media y Saul le está tocando la reja.

 

— A las duchas, Gordon. – Le dice en un tono hosco. Jim se abriga con una chaqueta aparte de su ropa usual y toma su toalla.

 

El agua caliente le hace bien a su herida que ya no sangra, los puntos son buenos, pero Zsasz los ha roto todos estos días, y nada le garantiza que hoy no lo hará también. Tiene que decirle que le de unos días. Dos cogidas en una noche son demasiado para el en las condiciones en las que esta aun.

 

Entra el comedor algo pálido, recibe la misma comida de mierda que el resto y se sienta aun lado de Charlie que lanza una mirada compasiva que lo irrita. Come, termina y se va a la enfermería. No puede hacer trabajos de fuerza, así que le toca organizar medicamentos y ayudar al doctor Kane a hacer inventario de lo que hay y no hay.

 

— Creo que deberíamos traer más tranquilizantes. – murmuro el doctor, observando las botellas de anestésicos en los estantes. – nos serviría con el nuevo sujeto.

 

— ¿Qué nuevo sujeto? – pregunto al doctor, mirando como este le daba una mirada curiosa, hasta que la comprensión apareció en su rostro.

 

— Oh, no fuiste a la arena anoche. – dijo, una mueca extraña en su rostro. – bueno… resulta que Manning está muerto. – Manning como Zsasz, era uno de los campeones de la arena. – el nuevo lo asesino, ganándose su puesto en Silent Hill, como si necesitaremos mas monstruos aquí.

 

— ¿De Arkham?

 

— Si, su nombre es… Jerome Valeska.


	3. DESMORONAMIENTO DE LA MONTAÑA SILENCIOSA

 

La primera vez que se encuentra con Valeska es porque ambos son asignados a hacer la lavandería, es un trabajo básico, y Valeska debe aprender lo básico, ¿cierto? A excepción de que lleva un collar de shock en el cuello y cada vez que intenta caminar en otra dirección que no sea la lavadora, alguien lo electrocuta, dejándolo tembloroso, pero sacando siempre carcajadas de él. Es perturbador mirarlo. No solo es su rostro cosido quirúrgicamente, si no lo maniático en sus ojos que no se molesta en ocultar. Causa el mismo terror que Zsasz con su peculiar apariencia, incluso en Jim.

 

Pero si eres capaz de atraer a un asesino tan peligroso como Zsasz, ¿Quién dice que un trastornado como Valeska no va a centrar su atención en ti? Es extraño, pero las miradas son inquietantes, y como a veces deja la mirada fija en la entrepierna de su pantalón de jean que no hace nada por disimular el bulto en ellos. Uno muy desinteresado hay que agregar.

 

Las primeras palabras que le dirige son “Detective Gordon”, en un tono alegre, cuando pasa por su lado unos días despues en el comedor. Jim hace lo mejor por ignorarlo, pero le perturba cuando una noche regresa a su celda para conseguir flores y chocolate sobre su cama, una tarjeta firmada JV entre las rosas. Las tira en la basura sin abrirlas al igual que los chocolates, y jura no decirle nada a Zsasz, cualquier cosa que pueda resultar en un enfrentamiento entre esos dos… suena terrorífico para Jim imaginarse eso siquiera.

 

Pero las flores siguen apareciendo despues de cada aparición de Valeska en la arena oscura, hasta que una noche no son flores, sino un libro. Una tontería sobre la historia de los circos ambulantes en América, piensa “bueno, está acertando”, y le parece ilógico desperdiciar una lectura.

 

— ¿Te gusto el libro? – Valeska está de nuevo de turno en la lavandería con él, más adelante esta Dwight Hollard con la cara amoratada, ese es su apariencia común estos días. Se está riendo de nuevo, y su horrible rostro esta girado hacia Jim.

 

— Si, pero en ninguna de las anécdotas un psicópata asesinaba a su propia madre. – le responde secamente, y sabe que la ha cagado por abrirle paso a una conversación.

 

— Ella lo merecía, Jim, era una perra… tú lo sabrás. – Jim ve rojo por unos segundos con esas palabras, pero recupera la compostura. — ¿es lo que haces aquí, no? Al menos tú lo haces para sobrevivir, a ella le gustaba, y me humillaba con sus hombres. Ella me mostraba, mostraba como hacerlo. Dijo que nunca aprendería… ahora está muerta.

 

— Y tu estas aquí. – eso enfada a Jim, no hay cura verdadera para personas como Valeska o como Bárbara Kean, no hay cura para la locura. La demencia en Valeska hace que sonría todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Jim no lo está haciendo, es mil veces peor que Zsasz. Al menos la locura de Zsasz esta apenas contenida.

 

— Contigo. – su risa hace eco en la lavandería oscura. – Sé que no hiciste lo que ellos creen que hiciste, Jimbo. – va a apoyarse en la mesa de trabajo de Jim cuando recibe una descarga. — ¡hey, no voy a hacerle daño! Lo amo, es una criatura interesante, no voy a hacerte daño, Jimmy, no es lo que quiero, por favor, dile a los perros de Zsasz eso. – joder, Gordon ni siquiera puede verlo a los ojos sin sentirse incómodo. – Quiero algo muy diferente de ti. No quiero tu sangre… bueno, quizás un poco.

 

— Trabaja, Valeska. Tienes que cumplir con una cuota. – Le advirtió, metiendo la siguiente colada a secar.

 

— Vamos, sabes que soy como Zsasz, no tengo que hacer mis deberes completos.

 

— Si quieres hablar conmigo, entonces sí. – Jim se giró, tomo su carrito y fue a buscar otra carga, dejando a Valeska con la boca abierta, aunque por la forma en la que su expresión estaba cosida a su cara, parecía que sonreía. Ahora eso, había sido impresionante.

 

Una buena forma de llamar la atención de un psicópata, gesto que no era la intención de Gordon de hacer, pero que solo empeoro las cosas, pues paso las siguientes setenta y dos horas mirando a Valeska trabajar y darle miradas de interés con sus ojos enfermos. Miradas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera y que incluso lo alcanzaban en su mente cuando Zsasz le estaba dando duro contra el colchón.

 

— Estas distraído. – era normal que Zsasz se quejara, tenía a Jim rebotando en su regazo y la expresión de este no era exactamente de placer. — ¿Es ese payaso?

 

— Si, lo siento… me siento… enfermo. – murmura, abrazándose a Zsasz que le devuelve el abrazo. – oh, Victor, es solo que no deja de mirarme, siempre está mirándome y no sé si quiere ver mis intestinos rodar por el suelo o si quiere violarme. No puedo concentrarme y… puedes conseguirme al menos unos días aquí en mi celda. – en estos nueve meses no le ha pedido nada concreto a Victor, pero hoy siente que no hay escape, que no tiene otra opción, y sabe que no suplicara, pero maldición.

 

— Claro, G. Lo que tú quieras… — Zsasz ni siquiera lo cuestiona dos veces, no se burla de el por lo que pide, solo le sujeta de las caderas y le mira ansioso. — ahora, déjame follarte, al menos déjame acabar en ti. – Jim le sonríe débilmente, pero una vez que logra dejar que Zsasz tome el control, es difícil no perderse cuando consigue su próstata con facilidad.

 

— Quédate conmigo. – le pide cuando Zsasz se está poniendo los pantalones, este le mira con una expresión de extrañeza. – sí, sí, lo que sea, me siento seguro, quédate. – masculla, y Victor solo sonríe, feliz, empujándolo contra la pared para hacerse espacio a su espalda. – Puedes follarme en la mañana… —  le prometió cuando Zsasz le beso detrás de la oreja. – dije en la mañana, Victor. – se queja cuando siente el pene ligeramente duro entrar en su usado agujero que aun esta tierno y doliente.

 

— Shhh… quiero dormir así. Mi polla en tu coño.

 

— Di eso de nuevo y te mato.

 

La mañana lo sorprendió solo en la cama, mas no en la celda, Victor estaba mirando el libro que Valeska le había regalado hace unos días con ojo crítico. Se notaba por lo tenso en sus labios que estaba furioso, y cuando esos ojos negros se posaron sobre él, Jim se sintió como un ciervo a punto de ser atropellado. Lo peor fue que Zsasz salió de la celda sin dirigirle la palabra. Intento hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo, vio como salía al patio y el pidió salir también, la primavera había llegado y aunque hacia frio, él podía correr por el patio de nuevo y ejercitarse.

 

Lo consiguió sentado con Buzz viendo a Mike, el hombre con apariencia de motorista haciendo flexiones en una de las maquinas nuevas que habían instalado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jim, lo hicieron igual que en la mañana, carentes de la calidez que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Se notaba que estaba analizando a Jim por los cuatro costados, seguramente martillándose su dañada cabeza para saber porque Jim conservaría ese libro.

 

— No me follaste esta mañana. – le dijo cuándo se acercaron a una de las cercas que daba a un largo y escabroso risco.

 

— ¿Lo leíste? – Jim suspiro. Mirando a los chicos de Zsasz, incluyendo a Charlie, que intentaron disimular que hacían otras cosas.

 

— En privado.

 

— No.

 

— Por favor.

 

— Bien.

 

Victor hizo un gesto con las manos y Saul enseguida camino hacia ellos, pareció algo inseguro cuando comunico la petición de Victor por el radio transmisor, pero las ordenes que recibió fueron positivas, así que en solo diez minutos estuvieron en la celda de Jim, con este buscando el libro donde lo había dejado Zsasz esta mañana.

 

Lo tomo en sus manos, acariciando la portada, se sentía tan extraño, había algo en Valeska que lo hacía sentir inusualmente vulnerable, asustado, horrorizado, no sabía el termino exacto, pero era así como se estaba sintiendo con ese psicópata alrededor.

 

Era difícil pensar con él, analizarlo, racionalizarlo; se podría decir que era imposible. ¿A cuántos psicólogos y locos científicos había visto Valeska para que el resultado final fuera enviarlo aquí a morir? Y maldito loco, había sobrevivido a la Arena Oscura. ¿Cómo habían permitido que eso pasara?

 

De pronto sintió un escalofrió, ¿y si Zsasz hubiera estado esa noche en la arena?

 

— Si, lo leí. – dijo de pronto, queriendo sacar ese sentimiento de terror de su pecho, se giró al hombre tras él y le entrego el libro, que tan pronto obtuvo en sus manos el asesino, comenzó a destrozarlo con rabia, dejando un desastre de hojas rotas por toda la celda de Gordon que solo lo observo pasivo cometer el acto violento. Parecía que estuviera viendo una película, y cuando este acabo de romperlo, Gordon solo lo miro, esperando unas palabras o algo.

 

— Ok, solo voy a decir esto una vez. No aceptes más regalos de él. – Le advirtió, y Jim nunca le había visto celoso como ahora.

 

— Me gusto ese libro. – dijo, ocultando una sonrisa cuando Victor lo sujeto de los hombros. Los labios nuevamente tensos en una sonrisa. — ¿Qué? Me gusto, fue interesante. – esta vez sonrió abiertamente, alzando sus manos para rodear el cuello de Victor. – estoy bromeando, solo estoy molesto porque estas preocupado por un libro en lugar de estar aprovechando estos minutos para lo que de verdad importa. – junto sus narices, sabiendo que ese gesto íntimo y cariñoso volvía loco a Zsasz. – jodeme, Victor. – le pidió, apretando su agarre en el cuello de Victor.

 

— Estas aprendiendo a manipularme. – el asesino susurro, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Gordon.

 

— Estoy aprendiendo a seducirte.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Esta noche, James se siente ansioso, hace meses que no tiene un ataque pánico que lo haga pensar en lo que podía haber sido su futuro, pero ahora Lee está casada con otro hombre y él bebe de ambos, lo único que podía haber sobrevivido de su amor, está muerto y enterrado en alguna tumba que él nunca podrá visitar. Su caso se ha enfriado y cerrado, y él está atrapado aquí adentro con dos monstruos que se pelean por tenerlo.

 

Caer en una rutina con Zsasz no fue nunca difícil, él y Zsasz tenían historia, una vaga historia plagada de sexo a escondidas más que todo porque era difícil no dejarse seducir por un hombre con una pistola, y que sabía usarla tan bien, además de sus continuos coqueteos disimulados. En la prisión Zsasz había sido más directo, más posesivo, como si tener a Jim aquí era sinónimo de que Jim le daría su culo sin rechistar.

 

Pero Valeska era otra cosa enteramente.

 

Los coqueteos cada hora que pasaba subían de intensidad, y Jim no podía esperar a que Zsasz matara a los cinco sujetos que le había prometido para darle cinco días de paz absoluta en su celda, donde no tuviera que ver a ese maldito monstruo todos los días a donde quiera que fuera.

 

Es como si Jerome usara sus victorias para que lo pusieran en exclusivo contacto con Jim Gordon.

 

Era perturbador y lo sacaba de sus casillas tener que luchar por salirse de una conversación incomoda con ese monstruo.

 

No espera que mientras esta en su celda intentando concentrarse en su lectura nocturna, un guardia aparezca y abra su puerta. Sabe que Victor no tiene ni quince minutos de haberse despedido de él, así que es demasiado pronto para que lo mande a buscar.

 

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? – Pregunta, furioso de que el guardia no le diga nada y solo lo sujete por el hombro hasta sacarlo de la celda.

 

— Camina. – le ladra, dejándolo aún más enfadado cuando no tiene más que obedecer y rezar para que pueda cruzarse con alguna celda con algún hombre de Victor. Lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir ahora no puede ser algo bueno si lo han sacado cuando saben que Victor no está para protegerlo… ¿Y desde cuando el necesita protección? Menea la cabeza, en señal de derrota propia.

 

La prisión no es lo que solía ser, ahora hay dos bandos formidables, los que están con Zsasz y aquellos que se han aliado con Jerome, consumidos por la locura erótica que ese chiquillo proyecta, dispuestos a dejarse llevar por la violencia desquiciada de Valeska, que era muy diferente de la frialdad calculada de Zsasz y a su actitud infantilmente inocente. No le enfadaban los bandos, lo que de verdad lo torturaba era que él estaba al medio de ambos. Un objeto deseo valorado por Zsasz y por Valeska.

 

Fue llevado a donde más temía, y honestamente, si entrar a la habitación de Zsasz se había sentido extraño la primera vez, entrar en esta celda era como ingresar a Arkham, había palabras escritas con sangre en las paredes, y fotos de cuerpos mutilados adornando una esquina. Una alfombra con frases obscenas adornaba el piso, y una torre de juguetes sexuales estaban apilados en una caja cerca de la cama.

 

— Jimmy… que agradable ver que me visites, ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto con su bambolear maniático mientras se movía por la celda para acercarse a Gordon que fue introducido de un empujón en la celda antes de que el cerrojo electrónico se activara, dejándolo atrapado dentro. — ¿te gusta más mi lugar? ¡Es colorido! – dio una vuelta completa mientras reía, y luego sus ojos se posaron expectantes en Jim. Era obvio que lo comparaba con Zsasz, pero esa comparación era fútil, Zsasz era un adulto, y un asesino elegante, su locura era más oscuridad que diversión.

 

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunta en un tono de voz enérgico que hace que Jerome se retuerza las manos de gusto.

 

— Se lo que le pediste a Zsasz. — responde, como si Gordon no pudiera ocultarle nada.

 

— ¿Y? – cuestiona de inmediato, su expresión una dura fachada de rudeza que ya casi no usa.

 

  — Necesitaba tenerte a solas. Pensé que eso era lógico, antes de que el té alejara de mí. — se acerca a Jim, que no retrocede, más bien se planta firme en sus talones, frunciendo el ceño. Seguramente el gesto más amenazante que ha usado desde que está aquí. — Quería tener una charla contigo, pero ya veo que eres rudo, así que iré directo al grano, Gordon. Quiero el mismo arreglo que tienes con Zsasz. — lo dijo con tanta certeza de que Jim Gordon diría que sí, que hasta se sorprendió cuando este se le carcajeó en la cara.

 

  — Estas loco. — un eufemismo, suponía, producto de la sorpresa que le había causado lo directo que había sido. — tu y yo nunca tendremos el mismo arreglo que yo tengo con Zsasz.

 

  — ¿¡Por qué no!? — Grita, provocando un ligero sobresalto en el ex policía. — ¡Quiero el mismo tratamiento!

 

  — Tu mismo te estás dando la respuesta, si no puedes respetar mis decisiones, entonces no puedes respetarme a mí. Y si no puedes respetarme entonces no perderé mi tiempo contigo, Valeska. — se aleja de él, acercándose a la puerta, donde coloca su mano. Solo espera que Víctor regrese pronto y note su ausencia. – En eso se basa mi acuerdo con Zsasz, el me respeta.

 

  — Bien, bien, bien... — al fin le concede unas palabras el hombre que ha permanecido en silencio por unos largos minutos, sus ojos fijos en Jim en todo ese tiempo. — Hagamos entonces una prueba. — exige, su mano se va a su camisa, la cual desabrocha en un gesto rápido, antes de que Jim pueda pensar demasiado en lo que hace.

 

El pecho de Valeska es muy diferente de su rostro, no está demacrado ni marcado por cicatrices grotescas como las de Zsasz, es pura piel virgen sin tocar, pezones rosados y atentos, tiene un suave sonrojo en su pecho tan divertido de ver considerando que es un asesino y todo eso. Sus pantalones son descartados también junto a las gruesas botas. Quedándose solo en unos boxers rojos, mira a Jim con una sonrisa. Esperando una opinión.

 

No sabe que gimnasia mental hace su cerebro, pero las siguientes palabras en salir de la boca de Jim Gordon le suenan ajenas.

 

  — Los boxers también.

 

Sí, es como si ya lo hubiera perdido toda sensatez que Zsasz no hubiera arrancado ya de él.

 

Era fácil hacer reír a alguien como Jerome, la risa era su defensa contra todos los traumas en su cabeza. Bullock seguramente no tendría nada que acotar, tal vez le miraría como si le hubiera perdido, y quizás había sido así. Jim Gordon no podía regresar simplemente a ser el hombre que alguna vez fue.

 

Los boxers rojos fueron bajados con rapidez, Jerome estaba enardecido por la petición, y la erección rosácea dura y atenta. Goteando un par de gotas cuando los ojos azulados de Gordon no se apartaron de esta por unos segundos.

 

— ¿Tienes esposas? — cuestionó, sus ojos admirando el joven cuerpo ante él, la piel tan suave a sus ojos, imagino sus dedos pasando por el abdomen que tenía apenas un contorno de lo que el ejercicio había hecho en él. No era como Zsasz que era una pared dura y sólida de músculos tiesos. Era aún un cuerpo joven, que no tenía las marcas de las  atrocidades que había cometido, solo su rostro quedaba fuera de esa declaración.

 

  — Sí, sí. – asintió frenéticamente, sus manos crispándose con la necesidad de tener algo entre ellas. Esas manos eran peligrosas, habían asesinado personas, y podían asesinarlo a él si no jugaba sus cartas con prudencia.

 

Se giró a buscar las esposas, vaciando la caja de juguetes en el suelo, en un gesto tan antihigiénico que Jim frunció el entrecejo con desagrado, pero las esposas fueron conseguidas antes de que pudiera decir algo, no solo eran esposas, eran grilletes y Jerome se las extendió para que las tomara, pero James negó con la cabeza.

 

— Póntelas. Detrás de la espalda. Ambas manos. — atajó la llave cuando Jerome se las lanzo ansioso y luego se dio a la tarea de cerrar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, lo gruesos grilletes medievales de inmediato mordieron la piel haciéndole gemir cuando las apretó todo lo que pudo. Jim contemplo lanzar la llave en el drenaje, pero decidió no hacerlo y se la guardo en el bolsillo. — Date la vuelta. — le ordenó, haciendo un gesto circular con su mano.

 

Valeska obedeció sin rechistar, podía escuchar su risita baja, mientras saltaba de un pie a otro y joder, que trasero tenía, gordo y pecoso, joven. Jim se froto las sienes en un intento fútil de buscarle significado a sus decisiones, pero sentía su erección presionarse contra el pantalón de jean y nada parecía tener sentido.

 

Decidió que como con Zsasz nada era lógico y todo era una gran pila de sexo, violencia y un intento de romanticismo. Así que avanzó al joven, sus manos tocando su bonito trasero, de espaldas, Valeska era atractivo, siempre y cuando evitara mirar su rostro suponía que no pensaría tanto en lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Masajeo esos bonitos glúteos, disfrutando de cuan suave era su piel, no había cicatrices como en Zsasz, y era casi como tocar a una mujer, uso su dedo corazón para tocar en el centro de los glúteos de Jerome, sacando un gemido ronco de este cuando consiguió la entrada húmeda con una sustancia viscosa. Al menos eso le hizo sentirse seguro de que esto es lo que buscaba Valeska. Dominación.

 

— ¿Es esto todo lo que quieres? — le preguntó, su otra mano adelantándose al abdomen de Jerome que vibró bajo sus caricias.

 

— No todo. — replico. Esa fue suficiente respuesta para que Jim lo sujetara del cabello rojizo y lo llevara a la cama, lo subió a esta de rodillas, y pego su rostro del metal frío de la pared de la celda como único apoyo.

 

Con ambas manos, lo sujeto de los hombros, resbalando sus manos hasta el pecho de este donde pellizco los rosados pezones, torturándolos entre sus dedos con fuertes apretones que fueron subiendo de intensidad a medida que hacia sus caricias más violentas, podía ver cuánto le gustaba a Valeska lo que hacía, todo ese joven cuerpo temblaba mientras soltaba esos gemidos tan particulares. Resoplidos de risa que brotaban con cada jalón en sus tetillas.

 

Sin notarlo, había apoyado su miembro entre los glúteos de este, su intención no había sido subirse a la cama con él, pero allí estaban sus caderas golpeando los glúteos del joven con fuerza. Entre sus dedos, los maltratados pezones se sentían calientes.

 

— ¿Tienes pinzas? — preguntó para luego ser el quien riera. Si tenía esposas estilo grilletes quien le decía que no tenía pinzas. — no te muevas. – le ordeno, recibiendo un dócil gemido como respuesta del chico de cabello rojo.

 

Se separó del jadeante joven, viendo la caja de cosas regadas en la alfombra. Sintió algo de repulsión al mover todos esos juguetes en el suelo, pero consiguió cinco pinzas negras y una mordaza de bola roja que llevo consigo hacia Valeska.

 

Este gimió de gusto cuando fue amordazado, y a Jim le fascinó ese sonido, no sabe  porque, mas sintió ganas de recompensarlo, bajando su mano al miembro duro y masajeándolo. Sintió deseos de usar una mordaza para el mientras Victor se lo jodia, una lástima que al asesino le gustara tanto escucharlo hablar durante el sexo.

 

Llevo a Jerome a la cima rápidamente usando su mano, y aprovecho sus lloriqueos ahogados para colocar las pinzas en sus pezones, no había acabado de poner la segunda cuando sintió la semilla de Jerome en su mano, tibia y abundante, gran parte quedo en su puño, y la otra fue rociada en la pared metálica.

 

No detuvo el movimiento de su mano, y siguió masturbando el miembro que intento suavizarse, pero que él siguió manipulando, en su experiencia esta debía ser la sensación más agridulce que se podía experimentar, la necesidad de seguir siendo tocado, pero también la piel sensitiva a cualquier roce incapaz de recibir más estimulación.

 

Aun con los gritos ahogados de Jerome, sus sacudidas violentas y la fuerza que ejercicio contra los grilletes, Jim consiguió arrancarle otro orgasmo sin sentir miedo del pequeño monstruo que tenía entre brazos.

 

  — La próxima vez que me traigas aquí espero que estés esposado y desnudo. — se sacó la llave del bolsillo, colocándola en las manos de Valeska que apretó la llave metálica. — Me voy. Y no te atrevas a tocarte hasta que ocurra nuestro siguiente encuentro.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Su celda estaba abierta cuando los guardias lo trajeron a esta, frunció el ceño cuando al entrar Zsasz estaba allí, parecía un maldito oso polar cuando se puso de pie, sus ojos negros se fijaron cada parte de Gordon, evaluando cualquier posible daño que podía tener, pero Jim estaba bien, y eso solo perturbo al asesino, que incapaz de saber cómo proceder, solo siguió el instinto de lo más familiar, sujetarlo de la cintura y apoderarse de su boca.

 

James lo beso de vuelta, ellos casi no se besaban, la sensación era muy íntima para tolerarla a veces; así que era normal que él se resistiera, pero ahora mismo no lo hizo, solo dejo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo se fuera yendo mientras se aferraba a Zsasz,  no se había dado cuenta aun pero estaba temblando, su mente inconsciente reconociendo en ese momento el peligro en el que había estado. Por eso Zsasz lo aferraba hacia su pecho con mucha fuerza, enterrando su mano entre las hebras de su cabello castaño claro.

 

  — Víctor... — se separó de la boca del hombre que lo miro mientras el policía cerraba sus ojos y se refugiaba en las manos que le traían confort. — Pídeme galletas. — susurro, abriendo sus ojos pero sin encontrarse con los ojos de Zsasz lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. — y quédate esta noche.

 

Zsasz aún tenía un vago aroma a sangre que se mezclaba con el olor a cuero de su piel. Era una fragancia seductora para Jim, pues esos eran olores similares a los que Jim recordaba del precinto, eran sus olores, olores del pasado que le recordaban quien era. Sintió rabia por estar aquí y no haya afuera, por haber dejado que su alma se fuera a la mierda sin luchar.

 

Se separó unos centímetros de Zsasz, apartando el brazo derecho de este que le sostenía la cintura, y lo estiro, contemplando los cortes que había en él, cortes auto-infligidos que él nunca había visto a Zsasz hacerse. Trazo los que se veían más viejos, y luego los más frescos, líneas aun rojizas que se sentía suaves bajo su toque, hasta que llego a la más reciente, seguramente tendría unos minutos de antigüedad. Hundió su pulgar en ella, haciéndola sangrar de nuevo. Admiro como Zsasz no tembló, ni se apartó ni emitió ningún sonido de dolor. Solo le dejo satisfacer su curiosidad. Él había visto esos brazos llenos de cicatrice por nueve meses seguidos, y nunca se había detenido a pensar demasiado en ello, pensando en que si lo hacía, se perdería en ese abismo de violencia al que Zsasz siempre lo invitaba.

 

Se separó de Zsasz explorando su pecho con sus dedos, deteniéndose en cualquier cicatriz, que tocara, llego a uno de los pezones de Zsasz donde una cicatriz atravesaba la aureola, la piel había cicatrizado bastante gruesa allí.

 

—Me gusta esta. – menciono pasando su dedo varias veces por la vieja cicatriz.

 

— Ocurrió en uno de mis últimos trabajos allá afuera, una loca con cuchillos, ella estaba bastante loca… ahora que recuerdo, esta se infectó bastante. – Zsasz frunció el ceño, llevando su mano a donde Jim lo tocaba y tanteando la cicatriz. – Fue desagradable.

 

Sus manos permanecieron una sobre la otra en el pecho de Zsasz, sin necesidad de sujetarse, el gesto tan íntimo hizo que la cabeza de Jim Gordon de pronto se sintiera embotada. Había algo en Zsasz… algo que le cautivaba. Y él no quería esa clase de sentimientos.

 

— ¿Te hizo daño? – la voz de Victor sonaba hosca, como si la respuesta de Jim fuera a ser decisiva en sus siguientes movimientos.

 

— ¿Quién te crees que soy? — Jim exhaló, pero no se separó de Victor Zsasz. Observo como el hombre más alto alzaba una ceja, sus ojos negros brillando. — estoy bien. Solo un poco...  – no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello con Zsasz, no despues de su arranque de celos con el libro. — Él no es como tú. – sí, esa era la mejor forma de abordar esto.

 

— Meh... – Victor se encogió de hombros, rodando sus ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

 

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Gordon suspiro, observando como Zsasz se encogía de hombres, ¿Qué estaba pensando el hombre ahora?

 

— Nadie es como yo, pensé que en eso habíamos quedado claro hace ya muchos años. – Gordon se ríe entonces, es apenas un gesto, pero es una risa al fin, se separa de Zsasz, dirigiéndose a la cama, donde se sienta, se acaricia las rodillas en un gesto nervioso.

 

— Si, supongo que dije eso. – mira a Zsasz pero este tiene la mirada fija en la pila de libros. — ¿Victor, estas escuchando?

 

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – James se acomodó en la cama, inclinándose para quitarse los zapatos y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. – asumo que solo acabaste con cinco.

 

— Asumes demasiado sobre lo que hago y no hago. – Victor se sentó sobre el lavabo, demostrándole a Jim que esa cosa sí que estaba bien fija a la pared. – Luego te enfadas porque yo asumo sobre ti.

 

— Tienes razón, lo siento. – se disculpa, doblando la camisa y colocándola en la repisa sobre su cama sin bajarse de esta. – Aunque considerando que tu vida sexual depende de que cumplas de una serie de normas para estar conmigo.

 

Victor se rio, aunque fue más un resoplido ronco.

 

— Si, como sea. ¿El payaso también tiene normas? – su entrecejo se alza, siempre es extraño ver cómo pese a que carece de cejas, el rostro de Zsasz no deja de ser malditamente expresivo. Jim sintió una pizca de remordimiento. La compunción por lo que había hecho estaba allí, pero no latía tan fuerte como si le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Lee o a Bárbara.

 

— Si. – replico, no quería hablar de ello con Victor, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hombre. – tiene normas también. Y mientras las cumpla, tú estarás bien, Charlie estará bien, yo estaré bien. – El rostro de Victor se retorció en una mueca de enojo que cambio rápidamente a una de diversión.

 

— Lo que sea que haga navegar tu bote. – no aparto su mirada de Gordon cuando este quito sus boxers, quedando desnudo ante él, estaba limpio, no tenía ninguna cortada fresca, e inconscientemente esa información lo hizo relajar los hombros. Jim no había visto esos cuerpos en la morgue, no había visto las fotos de las matanzas que ocasionaba Valeska en la Arena Oscura.

 

— ¿No estas celoso? – Jim hizo el boxers que se había quitado una bola, girándose a ver a Saul que estaba aún de pie fuera de la celda; despues de que Victor le hiciera un movimiento de cabeza, el guardia se alejó a regañadientes.

 

— ¿Es mejor que yo? – Victor suspiro, mirando como Jim contemplaba pensativo el bóxer, lo que hizo el hombre a continuación lo dejo sin habla. Fue un gesto tan extraño en Gordon, ver como llenaba su propia boca con el bóxer que acababa de quitarse, obviamente, no lo introdujo todo, eso hubiera sido extraño, hasta para Victor.

 

Gordon le dio la espalda, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama, estiro sus brazos para tocar la pared, arqueo su espalda y no necesito decir nada para hacerle saber a Zsasz que es lo que quería de el en ese momento.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Está en la enfermería en la tarde, el otoño ha llegado muy rápido, y de pronto un año en Silent Hill parece haber pasado volando frente a sus ojos azules. Las cosas que le han pasado no las creería absolutamente nadie, las cosas que ha vivido entre estas paredes metálicas, y como cada día que pasa extraña menos la persona que solía ser y abraza quien es ahora. Aun es una especie de caballero blanco, si alguien quiere un favor vienen a él, vive para las buenas acciones en esta prisión, los guardias lo respetan, pero Jim está seguro que han visto a muchos hombres como el pasar por aquí.

 

Incluso en la enfermería le tratan diferente, le dan pastillas para el dolor –algo que es un privilegio muy grande por estos lares—, lo vendan muy bien, y tampoco es que pase mucho tiempo aquí, conoce el lugar de paredes altas y jaulas de vidrio antibalas. Conoce a los doctores, que coquetean con el como si no hubiera mañana. Conoce a todos aquí. Pero hoy lo atiende una nueva doctora de cabellos rubios, que le sonríe, segura de que él no va a reaccionar como el resto de los locos aquí. Es extraño ver a una mujer en Silent Hill, en el año que tiene aquí no ha visto si no a tres mujeres, incluyendo esta doctora.

 

Su toque es impersonal, pero Jim no puede evitar comparar su agarre con el de Thompkins, y luego con el de Zsasz, y con el calor de la piel de Valeska. Aunque descubre cuando ella termina de cerrar la cortada que se parece más al toque nervioso de Bárbara.

 

— Eres hermosa. – la hace sonreír con el comentario, y le sorprende que se le dé tan fácil aun hacer sonreír a una mujer hermosa. – No, en serio, eres muy hermosa. – borra su propia sonrisa coqueta para atraer la mirada de la mujer a la suya, y esta por decir algo más cuando una figura muy alta se atraviesa en su línea de visión.

 

La figura vestida de negro de Zsasz no lo sorprende tanto como debería, pero a la doctora si, la mujer ve a Victor Zsasz como lo que es a los ojos de quien no lo conozco bien, un villano, un monstruo, una razón para estar muy asustada. El miedo en sus ojos es potente, y por eso Jim se compadece de ella, sujetándola del brazo para llamar su atención.

 

— Esta bien. Viene a verme a mí. Puede irse. Gracias por el parche. – Le sonríe, indicándole con su mano libre el camino a la puerta de salida de la jaula de cristal. Ella lo ve con el miedo impreso en sus ojos, pero sigue sus instrucciones sin rechistar. Pasando a un lado de Zsasz, la doctora se escurre de allí, dejando atrás a un Victor sonriente, es increíble como un gesto amigable por parte de Victor puede ser tan tenebroso.

 

— Así que… Hola, Jim. – alza su mano para saludar a Gordon, mientras este comienza a ponerse la camisa de nuevo. — ¿Podemos tener ya la conversación sobre que carajos te está pasando, Rocky? – camina en dirección a Jim, solo deteniéndose para pulsar el cierre electrónico de las cortinas. – cuando llegaste aquí, pensé haberte dejado claro que solo velaras por tu seguridad.

 

— Solo fue una tonta pelea. – se defendió en vano. – los ánimos a veces se caldean entre los tuyos y los de él. Además, ese niño no merecía eso. – señala con su cabeza en dirección a donde ha visto que han llevado al joven al que le ha salvado la vida. – es un niño. Esta aquí solo porque se metió con las personas equivocadas.

 

— Todos estamos aquí por esa misma razón, Jim. – exasperado, Zsasz se acerca a él, tomándolo de los hombros. – si a alguien lo golpean, tú no te metes en el medio. Simple. Pensé que un año aquí te metería eso en la cabeza.

 

— Me recordaba a Bruce… — parece que divaga cuando lo dice, y piensa continuar hablando, pero de pronto se siente perdido, no había pensado en Bruce Wayne desde hace mucho tiempo. Le debía tanto a ese niño, al que quería como si fuera propio. Se sentía culpable de haberle fallado. —… debe de estar muy alto. Thomas Wayne era una torre… y tan educado, tan formal…

 

— Jim. – Victor intenta llamar su atención, pero la mente de Gordon de pronto toma un camino extraño.

 

— Lo extraño.

 

— Jim.

 

— El estará tan decepcionado cuando vea la clase de monstruo en el que me he convertido. Nunca quiero salir de aquí. – cerro sus ojos, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia Zsasz, que lo atajo en sus brazos. – Gracias, Victor.

 

— ¿Por qué? – cuestiono con suavidad, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar a Jim de este humor.

 

— Por quedarte conmigo. Pese a toda la oscuridad que llevo dentro de mí. Lo siento. – sabe que esa seguramente es la parte que más le gusta a Zsasz de él, y puede que Jerome también, pero no quiere darle mucho espacio en sus pensamientos a el payaso.

 

Lo cierto es que Jim ha quedado en el medio de los dos bandos, y no tenía prisa por abandonar esa área neutral, ni siquiera le molestaba estar allí. De esa forma podía cuidar a Zsasz y al resto de las personas que podía llamar compañeros.

 

Jerome y el habían seguido su acuerdo, el no hería a nadie fuera de la prisión, y Jim lo visitaría cada tres noches, el resto de sus días las pasaba con Zsasz, durmiendo en la misma cama hasta al amanecer, inevitablemente muy cerca uno del otro. Había aprendido amar despertar con un monstruo  en su espalda, incluso si ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo íntima que se había vuelto su relación.

 

— Tengo algo que decirte. – Victor dijo de pronto, haciendo que Jim se separara de él y lo mirara a los ojos, notando que Zsasz parecía incomodo, miraba al reloj en la pared y luego a Jim. – algo importante, Jim.

 

— ¿Qué es? – se sentó derecho en la cama, soltando el cuerpo de Zsasz que se alejó, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

 

— Cuando llegaste aquí, solo querías irte, ¿verdad? Pero ahora… si tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar, ¿lo harías? ¿O te quedarías? Por lo que acabas de decir… te quedarías. Lo que es malas noticias para mí…

 

— ¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora, Victor? – Jim frunció el ceño, Zsasz no podía estar diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo, eso era imposible.

 

— Hay una salida aquí. – Victor se encogió de hombros.

 

— ¿Cómo? – no quería ni siquiera escucharlo, pensaba que no sería nada bueno.

 

— No puedo decirte eso aquí adentro, solo allá afuera, pero necesito saber si te irías conmigo, o si te quedarías con el payaso. – ahora la conversación había tomado un giro interesante, aunque Jim decidió no pescar el anzuelo.

 

— Si hablas en serio… entonces necesito pensarlo.

 

— ¿Por qué necesitarías pensar si quieres irte o no de aquí? – Victor se rio en su cara, fue bastante humillante, pero él ya le había dado la respuesta hace unos minutos atrás en su conversación.

 

— Te lo dije, aquí adentro, la oscuridad no importa… allá afuera, es diferente. Yo podría volver a mi vida de antes, encerrar la oscuridad… ¿pero qué hay de nosotros, Victor? Lo que tenemos aquí, allá afuera no es posible. – la compunción en el rostro de Victor fue inmediata, Zsasz retrocedió como si él le hubiera dado un puñetazo, y cuando intento alcanzarlo, el asesino se escuchó de sus manos como agua, dejándolo solo en la jaula de cristal.

 

 

 


	4. ABANDONANDO LA MONTAÑA SILENCIOSA

 

Su encuentro con Jerome se retrasa unos minutos mientras esta en las duchas, hoy ha tenido que estar paleando excremento humano de una de las alcantarillas que se ha jodido, así que se han turnado en grupos de cinco cada diez minutos para poder limpiar el canal, y no importa cuánto jabón se eche o cuanto champú, aun siente que huele a excremento, orina y cosas de las que prefiere no hablar. Como él hay varios sujetos en las duchas que se quejan en voz alta de las pestilencias de sus cuerpos, mientras que él se frota con un cepillo debajo de las uñas, sacando todo lo que pudiera haberse quedado allí.

 

Toma su toalla cuando siente que ya la piel le ha quedado en carne viva de lo mucho que le arde de frotarse, se envuelve a ella y se dirige a los casilleros. Se detiene cuando ve a Victor Zsasz, a Charlie y a Buzz todos de pie frente a su casillero. Les da una mirada de sospecha cuando se acerca. Pero Charlie ni siquiera lo ve a los ojos, de hecho aparta la mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

 

— Ok, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta cuando ve que ninguno va a responderle por más que los mire, y las bajas temperaturas del casillero están comenzando a hacer que su piel se erice.

 

— Vinimos por ti, en caso de que alguien intentara algo. – Buzz dice, y suena tan estúpido que el hombre se encoge de hombro cuando Jim solo le da como respuesta una ceja alzada. – lo sé, lo sé, no necesitas guardaespaldas ni nada de eso, pero es que no sabes que ha pasado.

 

— ¿Y qué ha pasado? – se cruza de brazos, enfrentando a Buzz que parece ser el único con bolas para decirle algo.

 

— Valeska está en el Confinamiento Solitario.

 

— ¿Por qué? – Ahora eso sí que era extraño, que llevaran a un hombre como Valeska o como Zsasz al confinamiento solitario, eso solo pasaba si… — ¿mato a un guardia? – dijo sorprendido, de pronto el corazón le latía en los oídos. — ¿Por qué?

 

— Bueno… mato a Randy. – Charlie hablo por fin. – ya sabes, el que hacía que se cumplieran las peticiones de los campeones. – suspiro, como si le diera miedo hablar de ello. – aparentemente, pidió la cabeza de Victor, pero Randy le dijo que eso no era posible, así que lo mato.

 

— ¿Por qué querría tu cabeza? Estaba bien cuando lo vi hace tres días. – Esta escandalizado, ¿Por qué matar un guardia cuando eso solo podría traer malas consecuencias? Aquí en Silent Hill matar a un guardia era un pecado capital, nadie lo hacía, aunque todos lo pensaban. Confinamiento solitario no era una celda, era un lugar donde te molían a palos y si sobrevivías de milagro te lanzaban a la arena oscura esperando que te mataran.

 

Pasó a un lado de Zsasz y abrió su locker, no esperaba que ninguno de los hombres le respondiera la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero asumía que también ellos estaban en shock por la noticia. Se vistió rápidamente, cerrando su camisa hasta el último botón, sabiendo que en solo minutos se estaría quitando el uniforme de nuevo.

 

Victor fue el único que lo acompaño a su celda, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero a decir verdad, hace días que no se dirigían la palabra. A veces este se paseaba por su celda, tenían sexo, y entonces Victor regresaba a su propio encierro, dejándole a él solo en su cama, contemplando el porqué de su decisión.

 

Cuando ve que Zsasz no tiene intenciones de entrar a su celda y en cambio continua caminando a la suya, Jim suspira, deteniéndose.

 

— Lo siento por Randy. – no sabe porque lo dice, pero hasta Saul que los acompañaba como siempre en silencio lo mira a través de las gafas oscuras.

 

Entra en su celda, y se sienta en su cama, se cuestiona como es que todo se ha torcido de esta forma, como es que él se ha torcido como para desear quedarse en un sitio así. Cierra sus ojos, y desea que las lágrimas vengan a él, pero nada ocurre, no hay lagrimas no hay ni siquiera dolor, solo un desazón enorme en su interior. El tormento de sus pecados una vez más le alcanza.

 

— ¿Sientes algo por él? – Jim abre sus ojos para ver la sombra oscura de Zsasz en la puerta de su celda, no puede ver su rostro porque no hay ninguna luz encendida, solo puede ver su calva cabeza brillar con la poca luz que se filtra de las ventanas.

 

— No. No es igual a lo que siento por ti. – porque no lo es, lo de Jerome es algo que no tiene importancia, algo que puede dejar atrás con facilidad, es como si en orden de que no mataran a Lee, hubiera estado teniendo sexo con una desquiciada Bárbara, solo que en este caso, Jerome podría destrozarlo como quisiera, y en este mundo ser un adultero estaba permitido. Allá afuera había tenido que patear a Bárbara muchas veces para mantenerla alejada de Lee, pero aquí por casi siete meses su arreglo con Valeska había funcionado.

 

¿Por qué de pronto el joven querría matarlo? Sabiendo que eso hubiera alejado a Jim de él, o tal vez eso es lo que buscaba, tener a Jim para el solo por fin. Esta mierda no funcionaría ni en un mundo de fantasía, a él simplemente le encantaba jugar con fuego.

 

— ¿Qué sientes por mí, James? – alzando su mirada de donde la había posado en el suelo, se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Victor Zsasz en la oscuridad. — ¿Qué es lo que de verdad sientes? ¿Es amor? ¿O es solo sexo?

 

— ¿Qué cambiara si te lo digo? ¿Qué intentas conseguir con esa pregunta? – sabía que esta conversación formaba parte de aquella que habían dejado a medias, aunque reconocía que él había hecho las cosas sin tacto, ¿pero de verdad había una buena manera de decir esas cosas?

 

— No quiero… Quiero que nos vayamos. Está bien si lo nuestro no es posible, pero vámonos, salgamos de aquí, Jim. – casi le está suplicando, es tan poco Zsasz que pone alerta todo el cuerpo de Jim.

 

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – Gordon se pone de pie y se acerca a Victor, que busca alejarse, pero el ex policía actúa rápido y lo toma de una mano, entrelazando sus dedos. – puedo darme cuenta de cuando me mienten, por eso soy un detective, Victor, y ese día, me di cuenta que había cosas que no estabas diciéndome, entre ellas que siempre tuviste una salida de aquí, pero nunca la tomaste, ¿Por qué?

 

— No quería. – replico, de mala gana. – No quería irme en ese entones, pero ahora si quiero marcharme.

 

— ¿Es por Jerome? – necesitaba saber.

 

— Él es una de las razones, pero no, no pienso tanto en el cómo tú si lo haces…

 

— ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso ahora? ¡Hice esto por ti! ¡Para protegerte! – se exalta, quiero sujetarlo del cuello, pero pese a sus manos entrelazadas, Victor está bastante lejos de él.

 

— Yo puedo cuidarme solo…

 

— ¡Y yo también! ¡No te necesitaba! ¡No te necesitaba entonces y no te necesito ahora! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo! – está apretando la mano de Zsasz con tanta fuerza que la piel de ambos se ha puesto blanca.

 

— Ese es tu problema, Jim. No necesitas a nadie, siempre eres tú, tu contra el mundo. – la voz triste de Victor es una fuerte bofetada directa a su cara sin necesidad de que este mueva más que sus labios. – tu, tu, tu. Y las víctimas. Y los villanos. Nunca los amigos, nunca los aliados. O los que te aman, los que darían su vida por ti.

 

— Victor…

 

— Te amo. – Los ojos de Jim se agrandan por la sorpresa. – Pero como cada persona que te ama… siempre vengo despues. ¿Quién lo creería? Que preferirías quedarte aquí con ese maldito payaso que marcharte conmigo a tu mundo. – de un jalón, Victor se suelta, saliendo fuera del alcance de Jim. – Me voy en tres días. Ese es todo el tiempo que te daré para que tomes tu decisión.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Las noticias del escape de Zsasz le llegan unas horas después de que ocurra, sorpresivamente no es porque alguien se lo dice, si no que el mismo edificio se lo informa mientras él está durmiendo. La prisión entra en puertas cerradas y las alarmas retumban en el lugar, todas las luces blancas se apagan y solo luces rojas de emergencia iluminan los pasillos. La prisión nunca ha lucido tan aterradora como ahora, de noche, con el atrapado en la celda en la que durmió tantas veces con el asesino que ahora lo abandonado.

 

En este momento, la soledad le golpea tan duro como a la mañana siguiente al descubrimiento, la primera golpiza es en el patio después del almuerzo, la pelea de vuelta, y gana contra todo pronóstico, los guardias lo llevan a la enfermería y luego lo ponen a trabajar. Con Valeska encerrado en confinamiento solitario y Zsasz fugado de la prisión, todos los privilegios de Jim Gordon se han acabado. Funciona para él, prefiere ser golpeado hasta la muerte porque de esa forma puede dormir gracias al cansancio de su cuerpo, evitando que piense en lo que es su vida ahora.

 

Los guardias son incansables, lo mueven constantemente de trabajo, no dejan que se acostumbre a una rutina, es como si le castigaran, aunque así se siente todo. Como si el mundo le reprochara su decisión de quedarse y expiar sus pecados creando otros en un interminable circulo vicioso.

 

Las semanas pasaron, hasta consiguió obtener un equilibro, alguien le mando galletas un Viernes en la noche, sorprendiéndole, era uno de los hombres de Zsasz que ahora combatía en la Arena, las comió entre suspiro, extrañándole más que nunca esa noche, extrañando no tenerlo cerca y poder sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo o burlarse de él, incluso pelear con él. Había algo muy sexy en pelear con Zsasz.

 

Ya ni eso tenía. Cuando Valeska salió al fin del confinamiento solitario, Gordon había establecido que bajo protección o no, todo le valía mierda, y el que quisiera recibir una golpiza gratis lo haría. Así que cuando Valeska lo envió a buscar, se negó a salir de la celda y le sorprendió cuando los guardias lo dejaron estar, compartiendo una risa entre ellos antes de dejarlo solo.

 

Fue tan extraño gozar con esa clase de poder ganado por su cuenta. Le ofrecieron un par de veces entrar en la Arena Oscura, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de sus límites, nunca entraría allí por decisión propia. No era algo que deseaba hacer.

 

Vio a Valeska, por primera vez desde su confinamiento, cuando coincidieron en el trabajo de limpiar las zanjas repletas de nieve, en pleno invierno que volvía de nuevo, atacando tan fuerte como el del año pasado. Había bloqueado el paso de las aguas para mantener las tuberías funcionando, así que tenían que hacer el trabajo rápido.

 

  —...no quieres verme, al menos háblame. — Valeska tiene que gritar a través del campo, sin vergüenza de que los demás escuchen su conversación. Aunque no sabe porque piensa en la vergüenza que pueda o no sentir ese hombre.  — ¿sabes? Ya no eres tan especial. Ahora que no tienes tu caballero oscuro. Puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera. – es un reto evidente, y Jim cae en ello.

 

 — No recuerdo haber ido a tu celda ni una vez desde que Víctor se fue. — no quería tener esta conversación así, pero a quien le importaba, solo Valeska sería el único humillado. — solo iba allí porque Víctor estaba aquí, y era una forma de mantener la paz. Ahora se fue, tienes que encontrar a alguien más que te haga su perra. – Eso levantan unas cuantas cejas, y Jim se sorprende de que la gente no lo supiera ya, seguramente porque las relaciones entre guardias y prisioneros son inexistentes a menos que seas un campeón de la Arena Oscura.

 

  — Ha—ha—ha... — la maniática risa de Jerome Valeska se escucha por largo raro mientras trabajan, el trata de centrarse en lo que hace y olvidar que Zsasz no está aquí para compartir su burla hacia este hombre, que tal y como él esperaba, ha sido el humillado, aunque no se siente de esa forma por la forma en la que el hombre le mira.

 

El siguiente encuentro con Valeska ocurre unas semanas despues, es más turbulento que el anterior, pues envuelve violencia física bastante agresiva, llena de ira; tiene que golpear a Hollard hasta la inconciencia para probar su punto, el sujeto queda tendido en el suelo de la ducha, el agua mezclándose con la sangré que brota de las heridas en su rostro.

 

Sabe que cuando Valeska le ve piensa que es lo más sexy que ha visto en su corta vida y es de nuevo como al inició, hace que Jim se sienta incómodo, que sienta que no pertenece a la piel que viste. Ese monstruo tiene esa clase de poder sobre él.

 

 — El mensaje. Espero que quede claro esta vez. – Lo dice a través de dientes apretados, de la misma forma en la que ha visto a Zsasz amenazar a sus enemigos cuando está de buen humor.

 

— Él no te dijo... ¿Cierto?  La razón por la que quería que te fueras, por eso te quedaste. Por qué no tenías ni idea de que había más. – la expresión de Valeska se vuelve oscura, casi tenebrosa, sus ojos penetran a Jim.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Jim frunció el ceño, de pronto había olvidado que le sangraba la cabeza donde le habían dado un fuerte puñetazo, ignoro su visión borrosa, el dolor en una costilla y se concentró en Valeska que comenzó una larga e incómoda risa maníaca. — ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que tenía que decirme Víctor?

 

Ha caído en su juego. Lo sabe en el momento en el que el rostro de Valeska se deforma cuando la risa de este se hace más alta y con más ganas, el payaso salta en la puntilla de sus pies, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

 

— Oh, Jim, desperdiciando tu tiempo aquí, cuando podrías estar allá afuera, ahora ya veo... Veo porque no te dijo nada... – se ríe un poco más, y Gordon se siente perdido, no consigue las palabras. — Él quería que te fueras por él, pero dijiste no, porque así como yo no significo nada para ti, tampoco el. – La certeza en la voz de Valeska lo hace dudar de sus propias emociones, porque recuerda la conversación con Victor, la derrota en sus ojos la última vez que le vio en el comedor, conociendo ya la respuesta que Jim no se atrevió a darle con palabras.

 

  — No sabes nada sobre Víctor y yo. – dice débilmente, pero Valeska ha ganado. Jim no tiene nada que argumentar, si hubiera algo entre Victor y el, el no estaría aquí teniendo esta conversación con una abominación como Jerome Valeska.

 

— Te equívocas. – Valeska se endereza, las manos en la cintura, la expresión una mueca seria deformada por las cicatrices de su rostro. — Se todo lo que hay que saber. – Jim está a punto de desmoronarse, siente un escozor desconocido en los ojos, y una migraña formarse en sus sienes. — Lo que no es mucho, considerando... – los puños de Gordon se cierran, flashes rápidos del último año siendo reproducidos por su cerebro a velocidades inhumanas. — Uno creería que después de lo que paso con la doctora aprenderías la lección...

 

Gordon ni siquiera lo piensa, es su cuerpo el que toma la decisión de lanzarse hacia Valeska, pisando a quien sea que este en su camino; tampoco se sorprende de como el joven no se mueve de lugar, ni siquiera se aparta un poco, solo le espera, espera cada uno de los puñetazos que Gordon deja en él, uno tras otro, los puñetazos caen como una fuerte tormenta, con truenos de hueso contra hueso y salpicaduras de sangre y agua.

 

Los cuerpos desnudos de ambos acaban bañados en sangre, pero mentiría si dijera que no se siente bien hacer esto por fin, ya no es solo por lo que ha dicho, lo hace por todas las cosas que Jerome ha hecho hasta ahora, su madre, Bárbara, aquellos hombres que lanzo de una azotea, las adolescentes que salvo del fuego, Bruce Wayne y el trauma que lo hizo vivir, y luego Victor Zsasz, si, Victor y eso que Valeska sabe y él es incapaz de poner en claro que es.

 

No sabe si es una descarga eléctrica lo que recibe, o un palazo detrás de la nuca, tal vez hayan sido ambos, pues cuando despierta, esta tirado en su celda, desnudo, mojado, congelado y con sangre por todas partes. Por un milagro de quien sabe que dios no se ha muerto por hipotermia en su sueño, y consigue cubrirse, lavando la sangre con un paño y el agua de su lavabo. Se abriga y se mete entre las colchas que aún posee, escondiéndose bajo ellas.

 

Se pregunta cómo es que su vida ha alcanzado tal nivel de dramatismo, posiblemente antes de siquiera haber entrado en esta prisión ya su vida era como una novela de los cincuenta, con asesinatos entre familia y todo. Respira hondo debajo de las sabanas, buscando recuperar algo de calor, el pasado invierno, él se había acurrucado varias veces con Zsasz quejándose del calor que hacía despues de sesiones intensas de sexo para evitar el frio. Ahora no le ha quedado más que la colcha de Zsasz, que apareció la mañana siguiente a su fuga junto a una botella de leche junto a la puerta de su celda.

 

Aun puede olerlo en ella, y siente que es cómo perder a Lee una y otra vez, está roto, lo sabe ahora con más certeza que nunca en su vida. Las palabras peyorativas que tantas personas lanzaron hacia el incontables veces despues múltiples fracasos regresan a él esta noche para atormentarle. Para recordarle que esta solo por decisión propia.

 

La culpa es lo que consume su alma, la culpa, la vergüenza, el pavor.

 

Y de pronto, brota de él, el llanto, las lágrimas, sale de él como no lo hacían desde el funeral de su padre cuando se había prometido no llorar nunca jamás. Llora hasta que sus ojos están tan hinchados que no puede ver, llora con las secreciones de su nariz llenando su rostro y gran parte de la almohada, llora porque está solo, desolado, y todo es su culpa.

 

No sabe si su llanto es escuchado por alguien más, y no es que no le importe, es simplemente que no tiene ni un segundo para preocuparse del mundo, solo es él y el dolor tan grande que se apodera de su solitaria alma.

 

Solo puede pensar en Víctor, en Lee y en Bárbara, y cuánto daño les ha hecho a los tres. Abandono a Bárbara cuando ella lo necesitaba, incluso si ella se había ido con Montoya, ella aún era dependiente de él, y el debió haber estado allí para protegerla hasta de sus secretos. Luego estaba Lee, que era perfecta para él, tal vez demasiado perfecta, y en su afán de protegerla de su mundo, término aislándola. Luego Victor, que había comprendido su lado oscuro, y aceptado su luz, y que a pesar de estar tan dañado le había dicho que le amaba.

 

Los había herido a todos por igual, pero en el proceso también se había hecho daño el, clavando cada vez más fuerte el puñal en su corazón.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Harvey Bullock está allí cuando sale.

 

Lo hace una maleta que reza Silent Hill en letras blancas, allí lleva sus libros, la colcha, y sus documentos de identidad; no es mucho, pero pesa como si fuera el mundo entero en una maleta de mano. Harvey alza sus cejas curioso tan pronto le ve caminar hacia el con un bambolear gracioso, lleno de la inseguridad que siente al dejar atrás el edificio.

 

El detective le abraza tan pronto lo tiene a su alcance; es un abrazo apretado, de hermanos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, de amigos que se extrañaban. Lo abraza y deja un beso en su frente mientras Jim Gordon se aferra con fuerza a Bullock. Las noticias de su libertad aun parecen increíbles a sus oídos. Como si fuera un frágil sueño del que despertara si se mueve bruscamente.

 

— Te extrañe, hermano. – Bullock susurra contra su oído, mientras le da palmadas en la espalda a Jim, esperando a que el hombre esté listo para soltarlo. No se han visto desde que Bullock le dijo lo de la pérdida de su hijo, ni siquiera han hablado por cartas. Una vez más se da cuenta de lo fácil que es para el alejar a las personas.

 

Harvey le guía al auto cuando se separan, Jim no consigue las palabras, demasiado abrumado para abrir una conversación con el detective que le abre la puerta y lo mete dentro casi a empujones.

 

El viaje es largo a Gotham, Jim sabe eso, pero no recuerda ninguno de sus paisajes, todo es nuevo para él, el mundo un lugar enorme y cruel que se cierne sobre él, pero tan hermoso, tan limpio, tan fresco. Incluso al llegar a Gotham piensa que el olor de las alcantarillas es como un aroma libertino de primavera.

 

La ciudad no ha cambiado nada en año y medio, aun es oscura, y llena de secretos esperando ser revelados. Las calles las mismas, la gente igual, los sonidos, las vistas, como se siente en su piel.

 

Harvey le observa en silencio desde el asiento del piloto, robando miradas cada vez que puede, a veces le toca el muslo, como si quisiera recordarle a Jim que él está aquí, o posiblemente para comprobar que Jim está aquí, con él, afuera.

 

El apartamento de Bullock está algo desordenado, pero Scottie le recibe con chocolate caliente, debería sorprenderle verla aquí, pero no siente nada con su presencia. Se sienta en el sofá y bebe lentamente, cerrando sus ojos brevemente para disfrutar del calor que se expande por su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Cómo? – esas son las primeras palabras que salen de Jim, sus ojos al fin encontrándose con los de Bullock, que cambia su expresión herida por una más amena.

 

— Nygma. – dice con desprecio, Scottie maldice y se pone de pie a atender la cena que huele como al cielo. – Él lo hizo, Jim.

 

— Lo sé. Pero, ¿Cómo? – pregunta de nuevo, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en Bullock. — ¿Cómo lo probaste?

 

— Espera, ¿tu sabias…? – Harvey suspira, revolviendo su largo cabello. – mierda, hombre, al menos podías haberme dicho eso, podría haber sido de ayuda, ¿sabes? No quería ir y enterarme vía el maldito Victor Zsasz de que…

 

— ¿Qué? – la atención de Jim parpadea un segundo, su cerebro retrocediendo en las palabras de Harvey. — ¿Victor Zsasz?

 

— Si, el maldito salió o mejor dicho, escapo Silent Hill, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero se apareció aquí un día, detrás de la espalda del maldito Pingüino. Se dio un paseo por la comisaria, y se plantó en mi escritorio diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme sobre ti, salimos, y me dijo todo, que era Nygma, y que el Pingüino podía probarlo. – explico, aun visiblemente en shock por la mención de Zsasz, nunca había sido el psicópata favorito de Harvey. Siempre le había causado escalofríos.

 

Jim se silencia de nuevo, mirando a la taza casi vacía en sus manos.

 

— Conseguimos el cuerpo de Kristen Kriegel, fue triste para su familia, incluso para Lee, pero al menos ya sabemos lo que le ocurrió. El maldito la mato, y ya que tú estabas investigando donde estaba ella, pues ese fue su motivo para incriminarte… Barnes te debe una maldita disculpa. Bueno a ti, y a Zsasz. – se ríe, sabiendo que eso ultimo va a ser difícil. – hombre, estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

 

Hay tanto alivio en su voz, tanto cariño y calidez que Jim sonríe por primera vez. Aceptando tanto las palabras de Harvey como la cena que Scottie sirve para él. Se sientan a la mesa, y toda la experiencia es tan extraña para Jim, que come comida casera por primera vez en tanto tiempo, bebe de su cerveza con extrañeza, el sabor casi desconocido.

 

Le ofrecen el sofá, a falta de algo mejor, y él lo acepta, envolviéndose con la colcha que ha traído de la prisión, y durmiendo hasta bien entrado el mediodía, su cuerpo agotado despues de un año de dormir como si el mundo fuera a caérsele encima. Scottie le hace un desayuno suave, y lo invita al bar, pero Jim es incapaz de sacar un pie del apartamento por los primeros quince días, cada vez que busca cruzar la puerta, siente miedo del mundo exterior, de lo que le espera allí, de todo el sufrimiento que debería enfrentar tarde o temprano.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

No regresa a la policía de inmediato.

 

Siente que ese es un paso demasiado grande en su vida y que le costara unos cuantos meses más en poder volver, en cambio, se centra en restablecer vínculos que la prisión corto bruscamente, como su lazo con Bruce Wayne, que está más alto y más ágil que la última vez que lo vio. El niño parece muy feliz de verle cuando se presenta en su casa, le ofrecen todas las comodidades posibles que los ricos se pueden dar.

 

Alfred se burla de el mientras come todo lo que le pone al frente, es imposible no querer comer todo lo que hace el mayordomo cuando tiene tanto sabor. Es comida gourmet a los ojos de Jim y paga el favor metiéndose de lleno en la investigación sobre el asesinato de Martha y Thomas Wayne. Hugo Strange es capturado despues que Bruce tenga su encuentro con él, y en lugar de resolver un misterio, Jim no hace más que internarse más y más en un mundo de secretos y misterios.

 

Mientras esta cazando a uno de los fenómenos de Hugo Strange, en el subidón de adrenalina, se da cuenta de que haciendo esto, su lado oscuro se encuentra con su sentido de la justicia, formando un equilibrio aceptable entre ambos. Logra llegar entonces a la conclusión de que esto es para lo que nació, para traer paz a toda costa, no solo ser un policía más calentando un asiento y permitiéndole a las mafias salirse con las suyas. Ese sencillamente no es el, no es Jim Gordon. Él siempre tiene que buscar la manera de llegar al fondo de todos los acontecimientos que lo ameriten.

 

Decide volver a la policía cuatro meses despues de haber salido de la montaña silenciosa, es extraño estar sentado haciendo papeleo despues de tanto tiempo, pero Harvey lo ayuda a sentirse en casa. Incluso si tiene que convivir con las miradas de Lee, y la culpabilidad de lo que le hizo, hace lo mejor por ignorarla; probablemente eso solo la irrite más, pero ya no sabe que decir.

 

No sabe cómo, pero en su intento de evitarla, acaba metiéndose en una de sus fiestas con su esposo, lo que peor, no es su intención causar celos o dudas, su corazón aún no ha superado a Bárbara, está herido por Lee, y deshecho por Zsasz; pero nada de eso influye en su decisión de buscar a ese asesino, que sucede que atiende a la fiesta de su ex prometida.

 

Es extraño, absurdo, y por alguna razón, acaba enfrentando a Mario Falcone, el esposo de Lee, por ello. El puñetazo no le duele en lo absoluto, pero lo que pasa a continuación es peor que una puñalada en el estómago.

 

— Hola, Jim. – el asesino es tan alegre como siempre, no hay una traza de enfado en él, solo su animosidad macabra cuando aparece a sus espaldas, como un perro de guerra, aparentemente Mario Falcone tiene algo de control sobre él, y apuntado por esa arma, Jim no está muy seguro de querer moverse.

 

Lo único que comprueba en esos momentos es que lo que ha ocurrido en Silent Hill no ha salido al mundo exterior, y que Mario Falcone tampoco es tan inteligente como para hacerle daño de esa forma, el solo pone a Victor Zsasz a cuidarle mientras él y Lee se van a quien sabe dónde, no hay más intención que esa.

 

Zsasz es bastante profesional al respecto, le señala el sofá para que se siente, mientras él se monta en el otro sofá, sus botas sucias en el asiento y su trasero apoyado en el elegante respaldar, revisa su reloj y luego mira el reloj sobre la chimenea; sonríe, sin dejar de apuntar a Jim, y centra su mirada en otro punto muerto de la habitación.

 

— Gracias. – Jim dice por fin despues de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No estaba muy seguro de por dónde empezar a disculparse, es igual que con Lee, es torpe con las palabras precisamente porque sabe el poder que tienen estas para rehacer o destruir a alguien más.

 

— Espera, ¿Qué? No te escuchaba… — Victor hace una mueca de extrañeza, y Jim le cree, el asesino a veces se perdía en su propio universo oscuro.

 

— Dije que gracias. Gracias por haberme sacado de allí. Justamente. – Suspiro, cuando vio una ceja de Victor alzarse, pero sus ojos aun no lo miraban de frente. – Gracias, Victor. Por haberme ofrecido una salida allí adentro, y por haber cuidado de mí.

 

— Ah… sí. Cierto. Lo que sea. – se encoge de hombros, mirando a su reloj de nuevo, no han pasado ni diez minutos aun.

 

— Y quiero pedirte… perdón, Victor. – esta vez la mirada del asesino se centra en él. Es una mirada dura, llena de reproche, pero también con un toque de diversión, casi retándole a continuar hablando, seguramente con la respuesta lista en la punta de su lengua. Victor no es alguien que se quede atrás en respuestas mordaces. – Yo… — no sabe que más decir, los ojos de Victor por fin sobre el hacen que la lengua se le enrede y el estómago se le llene de mariposas, hace cuanto que no lo ha visto, que no lo ha olido.

 

Se pone de pie, en trance por la repentina cercanía que comparten ambos. El asesino aun le apunta con su propia arma, pero él no presta atención a ello, hace tiempo que dejo de tenerle miedo a Victor Zsasz.

 

Llega muy cerca de él, casi al borde del sofá, y solo retrocede cuando ve que el asesino va a saltar fuera del sofá; de pie frente a él, Zsasz se erige en toda su altura, y Jim alza una mano, sus dedos temblorosos delineando el hueso de la mandíbula como si no creyera posible que Zsasz está aquí, y que él está afuera, y que la pesadilla de estar encerrado se acabó hace meses.

 

Cuando el alto no se aparta de él, Jim une sus bocas, es un beso torpe, casi quebradizo, la fragilidad del instante es interrumpida por la pistola de Jim cayendo al sofá con un golpe ahogado, y luego las manos de Zsasz están en la cintura del policía, y su boca está forzando su entrada a la otra, el jadeo es inevitable, pero imposible de saber quién lo ha emitido. Lenguas chocan, labios se frotan, y luego están las manos, del asesino y del policía, moviéndose por el cuerpo del otro, explorando cuerpos tan bien conocidos.

 

Es un beso, uno muy acalorado, nervioso, casi de adolescentes, se acaba pronto, con Zsasz mirando su reloj, y Jim preguntándose qué tanto es lo que espera.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta, cuando los ojos de Zsasz se pierden en las manecillas. – Victor.

 

— Shhh, G. – no ha dejado de sujetarle contra su pecho, y eso debe de ser… una buena señal, ¿no? — ¡Ja! Ya soy libre de irme. – Jim hace una mueca de dolor, demostrando cuando lo han herido esas palabras, pero los labios de Victor se encargan de borrar cualquier expresión de él y reemplazarla por un suave sonrojo y por labios inflamados. — ¿tu apartamento?

 

Jim asiente.

 

Se encuentra chupando a Victor en el auto, el asesino lo ha intentado, si, no se puede decir que no ha buscado de salir del vehículo antes de que Jim lo detuviera, besándole como si fuera lo que más necesitaba –y lo era. Sus manos bajando por el pecho de Zsasz, hasta llegar al bulto en sus pantalones; es nuevo, pese a toda las veces que lo han hecho, dentro o fuera de la prisión, esta vez es más íntimo cuando Jim le toca el pene, cuando lo sostiene en su mano y lo masajea, sus bocas conectándose.

 

El sabor carnoso de Victor Zsasz es uno de sus sabores favoritos, así que disfruta chupándosela hasta que tiene los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto mamar, su boca llenándose del asesino hasta que lo siente acariciar la entrada de su garganta. Victor no es gentil con él a diferencia de su comportamiento antes de que ambos estuvieran en la prisión, le sujeta de su perfecto cabello, y embiste hasta que la saliva de Jim se riega por su regazo, embiste hasta que los sonidos de asfixia de Jim le hacen correrse en un explosión blanca que le deja sin aliento en el asiento de su Cadillac.

 

El familiar sonido de Víctor jadeando y el olor del acto que acaban de hacer, pone a Jim en un estado de tranquilidad del que nada sería capaz de sacarlo. Cae en su cama con un suave sonido, y escucha a Víctor caminar por su apartamento, abriendo su nevera, cerrándola de nuevo, encendiendo su tv, acomodándose en su sofá, no le importa.

 

Se despierta horas después, abre sus ojos y mira a su lado, la figura de Zsasz está apoyada en la ventana que da a su cama, de pie, en silencio, por un momento, la ventana le recuerda a su celda y el sueño se le va de un plumazo, se sienta en la cama y todo le da vueltas mientras comprueba que está en su casa y no en la prisión.

 

  — Es difícil acostumbrarse... A estar afuera. — los ojos de Jim suben al asesino, tiene la respiración agitada por el brusco despertar y le cuesta darse cuenta de lo que está hablando. — Pero te acostumbraras. — Víctor camina hacia él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. — recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad? Recuerdas todo lo que dije. — Gordon solo asiente, su cuerpo tenso mientras sus ojos cerúleos no se apartan de Zsasz. — yo creó en esas palabras. Solo que no significan lo que tú crees que significa.

 

— Sabía eso. En la prisión, sé que no eres... – no quiere decirlo de esa forma, no quiere hacerle daño a la única persona que entiende.

 

— ¿capaz? – Zsasz toma la decisión por él, pero aun así Jim se siente confundido.

 

— No es la palabra que yo escogería, pero funciona... — lo reconoce, porque Zsasz es aprueba de mentiras. — Sé que lo que sientes es la necesidad de un compañero, la estabilidad de una relación, y el calor de la vida de otro ser que puede ser leal...

 

— He hecho cosas por ti que no he hecho por nadie más. Ni siquiera por el Don. — los ojos de Jim se suavizan con esa confesión. — Y esperaba lealtad de tu parte. Pero al final del día, a tus ojos, soy un villano, y tú un héroe, Jim. — estira su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Jim. Su pulgar trazando la barbilla de este con sus ojos fijos en los labios del policía.

 

— Aquí afuera las reglas son diferentes. Pero pueden ser cambiadas, mejoradas. — Zsasz sabe eso, pero no cree que Jim comprenda el significado de ello, no con la certeza con la que él lo hace. — Te hice daño, quiero hacer esto por ti.

 

— No, Jim, yo te mentí, quería que salieras por mí, pero... – esas palabras encienden una chispa en la mente de Jim, un recuerdo doloroso en las duchas de la prisión.

 

— Valeska. – pronuncia antes de que pueda morderse la lengua para no hacerlo.

 

— ¿Qué? — Víctor parece tan ofendido que es divertido verlo.

 

— Él dijo... Dijo que tú querías que yo me fuera por ti, pero que esa no era la razón por la cual habías salido. – Explica, la confusión de ese momento hace tantos meses ya regresando a él con fuerza.

 

  — Oh... ¿Él te dijo? – Victor parece desestabilizado por un momento, sus labios haciendo esa mueca tensa.

 

— No, nunca me dijo...

 

— Bueno, es un secreto... Gotham sabe cómo mantener bien sus secretos, pero cuando pides a Carmine Falcone que te ayude con esos secretos, todo lo que necesitas es presionar el botón correcto para conseguirlo. – el misterio en su voz atrae a Jim, pero también le hace sentirse ansioso. – Y yo descubrí un secreto, de tu chica.

 

  — ¿Lee? — James parece confundido, no esperaba eso. Este algo decepcionado. — escucha Víctor, todo el mundo ha pasado los últimos meses diciéndole que tengo una oportunidad con ella, que solo tengo que luchar, y que ella me ama, por favor no digas tú lo mismo, estoy cansado de los hipócritas que todos suenan...

 

— Ella mintió. – Victor lo corta antes de que pueda continuar, casi de mala gana lo hace.

 

— ¿Sobre qué?

 

— El aborto. -  ahora Jim parece estupefacto, mientras espera a que Zsasz continúe. – Ella mintió. Ella tuvo al bebe, lo dio en adopción. Es gracioso lo que el dolor te hace hacer. Dar un hijo... Probablemente ha sido lo más difícil que esa mujer haya pasado.

 

Jim esta mudo, no sabe ni como comenzar a comentar el asunto, su cerebro parece haberse quedado trabado en las palabras “Ella tuvo él bebe…” No hay más nada delante o detrás de eso que pueda recordar, su mirada se pierde en algún punto de la habitación, mientras Victor Zsasz intenta en vano llamar su atención zarandeándolo por su hombro.

 

— G, tienes que hablarme, dime algo.

 

Gordon solo niega con la cabeza, dejándose caer en la cama lentamente de nuevo, aún está bajo las sabanas, así que se queda allí, con está a mitad de su cuerpo, y sus manos encogiéndose contra su pecho. Esta roto. Victor lo ha roto, y es por esto que lo quería fuera de la prisión antes de contarle la verdad.

 

Lo arropa con la sabana, dándose cuenta entonces que es la colcha con la que él dormía en la prisión, Sonríe, la calidez en su corazón esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, es enorme la necesidad que siente de abrazarle, de acurrucarse junto a él.

 

Ignora las lágrimas que salen de Jim, nunca le ha visto llorar y no quiere empezar ahora, solo se abraza a él, sosteniéndole a través de los sollozos mudos, y de los fuertes temblores de su cuerpo.

 

Harvey toca al día siguiente cerca del mediodía, preocupado que Jim no atienda sus llamadas despues de no aparecerse por el precinto, se sorprende al ver a Zsasz, e intenta sacar su arma, pero el asesino solo se retira de la puerta y lo deja pasar.

 

Jim está sentado a la mesa hablando en una voz que Bullock nunca ha escuchado de él, está riendo, y esa risa merma un poco cuando ve a Harvey acercarse a él. El detective más viejo sabe que debe de tener una expresión cautelosa en su propio rostro por la mirada que le da Gordon, y esta solo aumenta en prudencia cuando escucha algo removerse a un lado de Jim, donde sus ojos no alcanzan a ver desde su posición.

 

Cuando rodea la mesa, ve una cesta colocada sobre una banca pequeña, dentro de esta hay un bebe grande, cabello rojizo como fuego amarrado en dos diminutas colitas.

 

— ¿Qué es eso?

 

— Bárbara. Babs. — Jim le sonríe y Bullock le mira petrificado. — Es mi hija.

 

— ¿Tu diste a luz? — le pregunta, embobado por la mirada inquisitiva de esos ojos azules sobre él, no los de Jim, sino los de la bebe que parece analizarlo. — bueno, jod... Quiero decir, hey, ¿soy el tío Harvey? — Jim se ríe, feliz, lleno de vida, y Babs le sigue de inmediato, amando la risa de su padre.

 

Gordon le ofrece a Harvey algo del desayuno, sabiendo que su amigo nunca dice que no a cualquier comida que se le ofrezca, mucho menos si esta es gratis. El barbudo se sienta con las rodillas temblándole, y apenas prueba bocado antes de que la curiosidad supere su mejor prudencia.

 

— ¿De dónde saco el cabello pelirrojo? Tú eres de un rubio sucio. – Dice, como si se quejara de esas hebras coloridas.

 

— De mí.  — Víctor se anima a decir, tirado en el sofá bebía leche con caramelo líquido en silencio, mientras observaba a los hombres desayunar. Estaba relajado, pues el edificio continuaba siendo vigilado por las Zsaszsettes, quienes habían traído en la madrugada a la pequeña, cuando Jim Gordon le había suplicado verla.

 

— Eso explica muchas cosas. — Harvey se burla, pero Zsasz lo acepta sin quejarse demasiado, pues está seguro de que Harvey Bullock no es tonto, y que ha analizado la presencia de Zsasz en esa casa un millón de veces desde que llego hace veinte minutos. — hombre, los secretos de Gotham...

 

  — Yup. Pero este, para variar, me hace feliz. – Jim agrega, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo sus ojos a su princesa.

 

 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚　˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

 

 

Habiendo pasado cuatro años desde que había visto a Bárbara Gordon por primera vez, cualquiera pensaría que ya se hubiera acostumbrado a verla. Pero cada día que pasa es diferente. Se siente diferente para él, y sabe que para ella también.

 

Su niña no ha dejado de crecer su cabello rojizo encendido es hermoso, ahora cae en una elegante cascada y combina con su uniforme azul del jardín de infancia al que ira hoy por primera vez. Esta tan emocionada como Jim de asustado. Es imposible verla sin sentir como el corazón se le encoge de miedo al tener que sacarla al mundo exterior, exponerla ante tantos peligros.

 

Ella es tan inteligente como su madre era, pero el fuego que arde en su interior es sin duda de Jim y solo de Jim. Jim Gordon la ha criado bien, pero no lo ha hecho solo.

 

— ¿Estas lista? — Lee viene de la cocina con la lonchera de Babs, se arrodilla frente a ella, acariciando su cabello rojo. — ¿recuerdas lo que papa y yo dijimos anoche?

 

— No te metas en peleas. – ella respondió con voz suave, sus perspicaces ojos yendo de un padre a otro.

 

A Jim casi le entra la risa, pero por fortuna, consiguió contenerla, era igual que él, un tanto insolente como el, al asumir que ella y solo ella tenía razón. Pero se equivocaba, las peleas eran algo de lo que Lee o Jim se preocuparan.

 

— No eso, Babs, lo otro. – Lee la corrigió entonces, acomodando la mochila de su hija sobre su espalda.

 

— Oh, se respetuosa, pero astuta. – Astuta era una palabra que había aprendido de Bruce Wayne, quien siempre que la tenia de visita le repetía lo astuta que era, y lo muy parecida a Jim que podía llegar a ser.

 

— Si, así es. — Lee le besa las mejillas y se pone de pie, la mujer no parece saber qué hacer con sus manos. — que tu día sea maravilloso, cariño.

 

— Si, mama.

 

Jim se despide de Lee con un movimiento de su mano, algunas veces sus despedidas son más calurosas, otros días como hoy son frívolas, no hay muchos sentimientos que quiera malgastar, solo tiene ojos para su princesa que salta por todo el camino de piedras hasta el auto de Jim que los esperaba, ahora que es Capitán del GCPD y que está a un paso de ser comisionado, puede costearse un vehículo propio y dejar de pedirle a Harvey que lo recoja para el trabajo.

 

La escuela es un enorme edificó elegante en el que debe acompañarla solo hasta la entrada, las profesoras le dan la mano, contentas de conocer a Jim Gordon, y él se inclina a besar una vez más a su princesa cuando esta ya está lista para irse, se ha dicho que no llorara, pero Bárbara ha sido la única capaz de arrancarle lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza, de amor. Hoy llora porque está enamorado de su niña y no quiere dejarla sola.

 

  — Papa, se fuerte. — ella le dice solemne y él se seca las lágrimas, besándola de nuevo. — Ten un buen día de trabajo. — ella se despide con una sonrisa, moviendo su mano antes de ser guiada por una de las profesoras adentro con los demás niños.

 

— Me gusta el bigote. — Jim sonríe sin girarse, de pronto las lágrimas en sus ojos se detienen antes de caer. — te hace ver macho. Potente. — se gira hacia la voz, encontrándose a Víctor que parece no envejecer. — Mm, si me parece sexy.

 

— Cállate ya. — se queja muy avergonzado.

 

— Ella lucia hermosa. Radiante. Haces un buen trabajo. También la doctora. — Jim se siente extraño al escuchar a Victor hablar de Lee, usualmente solo tiene cosas buenas para decir, nunca le ha escuchado hablar mal de la mujer o de como ambos han vuelto hace años por el bien de la niña, tampoco hablan del acuerdo tácito entre los tres.

 

Lee comenzara a trabajar en su propia clínica esta semana, después de haber asumido el trabajo de madre de una niña de la que se había desligado y dado en adopción, ellos tampoco hablan de como Zsasz la recuperó, Jim le prohibió a Lee preguntar por ello cuando ella vio a Bárbara a la primera vez. Recuerda la frialdad de sus palabras, básicamente diciéndole que si ponía su relación con Zsasz en peligro no vería nunca a Babs.

 

— ¿Quieres ir a nuestro apartamento? — no ha visto a Víctor en cuatro meses, algunas veces es así, otras pasan una o dos semanas encontrándose por la noche y durmiendo juntos. Lee no dice nada, no puede, ella ama a Jim, y si, Jim la ama también. No ama a Víctor, pero él sabe que lo que siente por Víctor no lo sentirá por nadie.

 

— Con ese bigote, no sé, puede que te llame papi. – Las cejas de Victor se disparan, se nota que se divierte con la situación.

 

— Cállate. — se ríe y lo empuja en dirección al auto.

 

En el apartamento que Víctor y el rentan hay una habitación sin pintar, Víctor dice que es para cuando Babs quiera visitar. Para Babs, Víctor es el amigo raro de papa, pero también es el único tío que la hace reír tanto, como una niña, ella no siente el terror que un adulto sentiría con Zsasz, no percibe el aura peligrosa del asesino como cualquier otra persona haría.

 

Es extraño que Jim Gordon pase aquí una noche o un día solo, prefiere volver a casa con su hija y con su esposa, cenar en familia, bromear con Babs y contarle a medias a Lee lo que ha ocurrido en su día. Pero hoy sabe que se quedara aquí a pasar la noche, así que en lugar de ir directamente al apartamento, buscara algunas cosas para la cena y el desayuno.

 

La leche, el pan de molde y los embutidos que han comprado para cenar ni siquiera llegan a la nevera, antes de que Victor este sobre él, o el sobre Victor, es difícil saber quién se ha lanzado sobre el otro primero, seguramente sería considerado como un empate, no importa realmente, porque las manos de Victor están dentro de sus pantalones y las suyas debajo de la camisa del asesino, deshaciendo su holster y dejándolo caer al suelo.

 

Zsasz tiene más cicatrices en su cuerpo de las que puede contar ahora, la prisión le ha dejado cientos de líneas verticales que han cubierto sus brazos y ahora cubren parte de su pecho, sabe que para hacer esas tiene que pararse frente al espejo para fijarse bien, el pensamiento lo horroriza y lo enciende al mismo tiempo.

 

No tienen mucho tiempo, han perdido demasiado en las compras, en el viaje aquí, y discutiendo en el auto los últimos acontecimientos de Gotham. El vigilante, el ascenso del payaso, los Falcone aun controlando Gotham.

 

Los pantalones de Jim están sobre sus zapatos brillantes velozmente despues de que el asesino consiga ganarle la batalla a la molesta hebilla. No se molesta en retirar el arma de Gordon de su cintura, la deja en el holster y sorprende a Jim empujándolo contra la mesa, levantando sus piernas.

 

\- ¿De verdad no puedo llamarte papi? – hay tanta execración en su voz que Gordon quiere golpearlo de lo arrinconado que se siente con Zsasz en sus piernas, respirando su miembro duro y atrapado en sus boxers. – Sería interesante… aunque, ¿puede funcionar así? ¿El “papi” puede ser follado?

 

\- ¿En serio, Vee? – Jim se refrena de rodar los ojos, pero acaba sucediendo igual porque Victor frota su rostro por toda su entrepierna cubierta, el olor es fresco, Jim siempre toma una ducha en la mañana, a veces incluso deja que un poco de su propia egolatría asome la cabeza y perfuma su entrepierna, como hoy. Sabe que Zsasz se burla de él cuándo lo hace, pero hoy parece más enfocado en hacerle perder la cabeza que otra cosa.

 

Su polla sale cuando así Victor lo desea, él se deja caer en la mesa, con cuidado de no echar el bonito jarrón que la decora al suelo. La lengua de Victor recorre el tronco muy lentamente, llegando a la punta y haciendo que Jim suelte un gemido ronco.

 

\- Nunca me ha gustado el sabor. – Jim se ríe, porque le avergüenza que Zsasz hable con tanta claridad durante el sexo mientras su cerebro se hace puré.

 

\- Victor, cállate la maldita boca. – Gruñe, cerrando sus ojos azules cuando la boca del asesino lo envuelve, le tiemblan las caderas con las ganas de empujarse en esa boca, sabe que eso le gustaría a Victor, así que cuando ya no puede resistir más el placer, empuja dentro de la boca, ahogando a Victor que hace un sonido de gusto tan pronto recupera el aliento.

 

Le folla la boca brutalmente, ya que Victor no tiene cabello del cual tirar, tiene que alzarse para sujetarlo de la camisa hace que empujarse dentro de él sea más difícil y cuando acaba, llenando la boca de Zsasz con su semen, le duelen todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se extiende sobre la mesa con tan mala suerte de que el jarrón cae al suelo.

 

Zsasz mata personas para vivir, es un villano. Gordon es el futuro comisionado de Gotham, es un héroe.

 

Es difícil entender que los atrae el uno al otro.

 

Jim pasa a recoger a su princesa a las cuatro, la lleva a comer un helado y compra uno para llevar con él al apartamento. Luego de la agradable tarde con su hija, ambos regresan a la casa, Babs está emocionada por aprender de la vida fuera de la casa, el parque y las fiestas elegantes donde siempre acompaña a Bruce Wayne, pero tan pronto llega a casa está dormida sobre el hombro de su padre.

 

A las siete en punto, Jim toma su bolso de mano y se marcha sin decir nada, Lee sabe a dónde va. Ahora entiende que es mejor dejar que alguien más lidie con el lado oscuro de Jim Gordon.

 

Incluso si ese alguien es Víctor Zsasz.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
